Cuando llega la Noche
by Dark Vanir Aileen
Summary: Debería haber sido un sueño convertido en realidad. ¿Qué mujer no querría cambiar su trabajo monótono y su vida aburrida para convertirse en una diosa? ¿Una diosa que no solo es inmortal, sino que estará atada por toda una eternidad a un vampiro impresionantemente guapo? Desafortunadamente ser una diosa no es ta guay como parece...
1. Argumento

**Adaptación del libro de Alexandra Ivy, Saga guardianes de la noche 1**.

* * *

Debería haber sido un sueño convertido en realidad. ¿Qué mujer no querría cambiar su trabajo monótono y su vida aburrida para convertirse en una diosa? ¿Una diosa que no solo es inmortal, sino que estará atada por toda una eternidad a un vampiro impresionantemente guapo? Desafortunadamente ser una diosa no es tan guay como parece, como Lucy Heartfilia pronto descubre. De hecho, en pocas horas se encuentra huyendo de una horda de demonios, una panda de zombis, y un poderoso mago que tiene intención de sacrificarla a su Príncipe Oscuro.

Y por si eso no fuera suficientemente malo ha perdido su trabajo, su alquiler ha vencido y resulta que ser la salvadora del mundo no viene con paga incluida.

¡Bienvenida a los Guardianes de la Noche!


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _ **Inglaterra, 1665**_

 _El grito desgarró el aire nocturno. Pulsando con salvaje agonía, llenó la vasta habitación y resonó por los corredores abovedados. Los sirvientes, encogidos de miedo en los salones inferiores del castillo, sujetaron con fuerza las manos sobre los oídos en un intento de bloquear los punzantes chillidos. Incluso los endurecidos soldados en los barracones hicieron el signo de la luna, la protectora de la noche._

 _En la torre sur, el Duque de Granville se paseaba por su biblioteca privada, y sus rasgos ensombrecidos estaban cubiertos por el disgusto. A diferencia de sus sirvientes, él no hizo el signo en su frente en un intento de alejar el mal de ojo. ¿Y por qué debería?._

 _La maldad ya había golpeado. Había invadido su hogar y osado mancillarle con su inmundicia._

 _La única cosa que quedaba era purgar la infección con un golpe despiadado._

 _Tirando de la capucha de su abrigo para asegurarse que su faz desfigurada estaba completamente escondida, cuadró los hombros torvamente. Paciencia, se dijo una y otra vez. Pronto la luna entraría en el equinoccio adecuado, y entonces el ritual tendría por fin un final. La niña que había sacrificado a las brujas se convertiría en su valioso Cáliz, y su sufrimiento tendría un final._

 _Girando bruscamente sobre sus talones, se dirigió hacia la ventana acanalada que le ofrecía una buena vista de la rica campiña. En la distancia podía ver el débil bruillo de fogatas. Se estremeció. Londres. El inmundo Londres, infestado de campesinos, iba a ser castigado por su alma pecadora._

 _Un castigo que había salido de los destartalados burdeles y barrido el camino hasta su santuario._

 _Sus manos se apretaron a los costados. Era inaceptable. Él era un hombre justo. Un hombre de Dios que siempre había sido ricamente recompensado por su pureza. Tener esa... vil enfermedad entrando en su cuerpo era una perversión de todo lo que se le debía._

 _Esa, por supuesto, era la única razón por la que había permitido que los paganos entraran en su propiedad, para traer con ellos aquella criatura del mal que estaba actualmente encadenada con grilletes en su mazmorra._

 _Le habían prometido una cura._

 _Un final a la plaga que estaba consumiendo su vida._

 _Y todo lo que le costaría era una hija._

* * *

 ** _Y este es el prólogo del libro, espero que os haya gustado, vuelvo a remarcar que ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente me encargo de Adaptarlo._**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 _Chicago, 2006_

—Oh, Dios, Lucy. No te dejes llevar por el pánico. Simplemente... no... te dejes llevar por el pánico.

Haciendo una larga inspiración, Lucy Heartfilia presionó las manos contra su estómago con náuseas y estudió los fragmentos de cerámica que yacían esparcidos por el suelo.

Vale, así que había roto un jarrón. Bueno, quizá más que romperlo, más bien había hecho pedazos, diezmado y aniquilado el jarrón, concedió de mala gana. Pues qué bien. No era el fin del mundo.

Un jarrón era un jarrón. ¿Verdad?.

Repentinamente hizo una mueca. No, un jarrón no era sólo un jarrón. No cuando era un jarrón muy raro. Un jarrón de incalculable valor. Uno que sin duda debería haber estado en un museo. Uno que era el sueño de cualquier coleccionista y...

Jodido infierno.

El pánico levantó su fea cabeza una vez más.

Había destruido un jarrón Ming que no tenía precio.

¿Y qué si perdía su trabajo? De acuerdo, no era un gran trabajo. Demonios, sentía como si estuviera entrando en la Dimensión Desconocida cada vez que entraba en la elegante mansión en las afueras de Chicago. Pero su posición como acompañante de Mirajane Strauss apenas le exigía esfuerzo. Y la paga era considerablemente mejor que pasar droga en algún antro de mala muerte.

La última cosa que necesitaba era estar de vuelta en las largas colas de la oficina de desempleo.

O peor… Dios querido, ¿y si esperaban que pagara el maldito jarrón?

Incluso si había tal cosa a la venta a mitad de precio en la tienda Ming de saldos local, tendría que trabajar diez vidas para reunir tal suma. Siempre suponiendo que no fuera único en su clase.

El pánico ya no estaba simplemente asomando, estaba retumbando a través de ella a toda máquina.

Sólo había una cosa que hacer, se dio cuenta. La cosa madura, responsable y adulta que hacer.

Esconder la evidencia.

Echando una mirada encubierta al vasto vestíbulo, Lucy se aseguró de que estaba sola antes de ponerse de rodillas y reunir los numerosos trozos que ensuciaban el liso mármol.

No era como si alguien se fuera a dar cuenta de que el jarrón había desaparecido, intentó reconfortarse a sí misma. Mirajane siempre había sido una reclusa, pero en las pasadas dos semanas, casi había desaparecido. Si no fuera por sus ocasionales y breves apariciones para pedir que Lucy preparara ese repugnante brebaje de hierbas que tragaba con aparente placer, Lucy podía haber pensado que la mujer se había marchado sin decir nada.

Ciertamente Mirajane no deambulaba por la casa haciendo inventario de sus diversas chucherías.

Todo lo que Lucy necesitaba era asegurarse de que no dejaba ningún rastro de su crimen y seguramente todo iría bien.

Nadie lo sabría nunca.

Nadie.

—Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé que te vería sobre tus manos y rodillas, querida. Una posición de lo más intrigante que lleva a todo tipo de deliciosas posibilidades —dijo una voz burlona arrastrando las palabras, desde la entrada del salón.

Lucy cerró los ojos e hizo una larga exhalación. Estaba maldita. Tenía que ser eso. ¿Qué más podría explicar su interminable racha de mala suerte?

Por un momento mantuvo la espalda girada, esperando en vano que el invitado de Mirajane, el completamente molesto Natsu, desapareciera. Podía pasar. Siempre estaba la combustión espontánea, o los agujeros negros, o los terremotos.

Desgraciadamente, el suelo no se abrió para tragárselo, tampoco los detectores de humo comenzaron a dar la alarma. Aún peor, realmente podía sentir la oscura y divertida mirada vagando sin prisa por su rígida silueta.

Reuniendo su maltratado orgullo, Lucy se obligó a sí misma a girarse lentamente, y mantener el jarrón roto escondido tras ella mientras contemplaba la actual maldición de su existencia.

Él no parecía una maldición. La verdad absoluta era que parecía un delicioso, peligroso y pecaminoso pirata.

Aún de rodillas sobre el suelo, Lucy permitió que su mirada viajara sobre las botas negras de motorista, y las largas y poderosas piernas enfundadas en unos vaqueros desgastados. Aún más arriba pasó por la camisa negra de seda que colgaba flojamente sobre su torso. Flojamente, pero no lo bastante floja, reconoció con un escalofrío traidor. Para su gran vergüenza, durante los últimos tres meses se había encontrado a sí misma mirando a hurtadillas el juego de músculos ondulantes bajo aquellas camisas de seda.

De acuerdo, tal vez se había permitido más que unas meras miradas a escondidas. Tal vez había estado mirando fijamente. Mirando estúpidamente. Comiéndoselo con los ojos. Ocasionalmente babeando.

¿Qué mujer no lo haría?.

Apretando los dientes, se obligó a elevar la mirada hasta la cara de alabastro con sus formas perfectamente esculpidas. Una frente ancha, una estrecha nariz aristocrática, afilados y definidos pómulos, y exuberantes labios tallados. Todo se juntaban en una feroz elegancia.

Era la cara de un noble guerrero. Un jefe.

Hasta que uno notaba aquellos pálidos ojos verdes.

No había nada noble en aquellos perturbadores ojos. Eran penetrantes, perversos, y brillaban con una burlona diversión hacia el mundo. Eran ojos que le marcaban como un "tipo malo" tan fácilmente como el rebelde pelo salmón que caía con descuido por debajo de los hombros y los aros de oro que llevaba en las orejas.

Era sexo con piernas. Un depredador. Del tipo que masticaba y escupía mujeres como ella con patética facilidad.

Eso era, cuando se molestaban en notar a mujeres como ella en primer lugar, lo que malditamente no era muy a menudo.

—Natsu. ¿Tienes que merodear así? —le requirió, desesperadamente consciente del valioso revoltijo justo detrás de ella.

Él dio una muestra de considerar su pregunta antes de ofrecerle un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—No, supongo que no _tengo_ que merodear —murmuró con su ronca voz de medianoche—. Simplemente me divierto haciéndolo.

—Bien, es un hábito muy vulgar.

Sus labios temblaron con diversión al rondar todavía más cerca.

—Oh, poseo hábitos mucho más vulgares, dulce Lucy. Varios que no dudo que encontrarías _placenteros_ si me permitieras demostrártelos.

Dios, apostaba que lo haría. Aquellas delgadas y diabólicas manos sin duda harían gritar a una mujer de placer. Y aquellos labios...

De improviso estaba aplastando la fantasía traidora y provocando el disgusto que con la mayor seguridad debería estar sintiendo.

—Agg. Eres asqueroso.

—¿Vulgar y asqueroso? —su sonrisa se amplió para revelar unos fabulosos dientes blancos—. Cariño mío, estás en una posición muy precaria para estar lanzando tales insultos.

¿Precaria? Luchó contra el impulso de mirar hacia atrás y descubrir si algún fragmento de su crimen era visible.

—No sé qué quieres decir.

Con fluida elegancia, Natsu se puso de rodillas frente a ella, y aquellos perturbadores dedos se elevaron para acariciarle ligeramente la mejilla. Su toque era fresco, casi frío, pero envió una asombrosa llamarada de calor ardiendo a través de ella.

—Oh, creo que sí. Creo recordar un jarrón Ming bastante preciado que solía posarse sobre aquella mesa. Dime, querida, ¿lo empeñaste o lo rompiste?

Maldición. Lo sabía. Lucy intentó pensar desesperadamente en alguna mentira plausible para explicar el jarrón perdido. O en realidad, cualquier mentira, plausible o no. Desgraciadamente, nunca había sido particularmente habilidosa en los engaños.

Y no ayudaba mucho que su persistente contacto le estuviera volviendo el cerebro papilla.

—No me llames así —murmuró débilmente al final.

—¿Qué? —sus cejas se elevaron.

—Querida.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el hecho obvio de que no soy tu querida.

—Aún no.

—Nunca.

—Tsk, tsk —Natsu chasqueó la lengua y sus dedos se movieron para trazarle descaradamente los labios—. ¿No te ha advertido nadie que es peligroso desafiar al destino? Tiene la tendencia de volver y morderte —su mirada vagó sobre la pálida cara y la suave curva del cuello—. A veces bastante literalmente.

—Ni en un millón de años.

—Puedo esperar —dijo con voz ronca.

Ella apretó los dientes mientras aquellos habilidosos dedos viajaban hacia abajo por el arco de su garganta y a lo largo del cuello de su camisa lisa de algodón. Simplemente estaba jugando con ella. Demonios, el hombre flirtearía con cualquier mujer que tuviera pulso.

Y tal vez con unas pocas que no lo tuvieran.

—Ese dedo se mueve más abajo y tu estancia en el mundo va a ser considerablemente más corta.

Él soltó una suave risa ahogada al permitir de mala gana que su mano cayera.

—Sabes, Lucy, algún día te olvidarás de decir que no. Y ese día, tengo intención de hacerte gritar de placer.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible que lleves contigo ese ego?

La sonrisa de Natsu era puramente pícara.

—¿Crees que no lo noto? ¿Todas esas miradas a hurtadillas cuando crees que no estoy mirando? ¿El modo en que tiemblas cuando paso rozándote? ¿Los sueños que atormentan tus noches?.

Engreído sapo hinchado.

Lucy debería reírse. O despreciarlo. O incluso abofetear su arrogante cara. En vez de eso se tensó como si le hubiera tocado una fibra sensible que ni siquiera sabía que poseía.

—¿No tienes que estar en algún sitio? —apretó los dientes— ¿La cocina? ¿Las alcantarillas? ¿Los fuegos del infierno?.

Sorprendentemente las facciones de pirata se endurecieron mientras sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Buen intento, cariño mío, pero no necesito que me condenes a los fuegos del infierno. Eso fue realizado hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué si no estaría aquí?.

Lucy elevó sus cejas, intrigada a pesar de sí misma por su insinuación de amargura. Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué más podía querer?. Poseía el tipo de vida cómoda que la mayoría de los playboys obsesionados con el sexo sólo podían soñar. Un hogar elegante. Ropas caras. Un porsche plateado. Y una amante madura que no sólo era joven, sino lo suficientemente guapa para poner a cualquier varón caliente e incómodo. Su vida difícilmente estaba en los barrios bajos.

A diferencia de la suya propia.

—Oh sí, realmente debes sufrir —le replicó, con la mirada moviéndose rápidamente sobre la camisa de seda que costaba más que todo su guardarropa—Mi corazón sencillamente se rompe por ti.

Los ojos verdes centellearon con un asombroso calor mientras el feroz poder que siempre ardía a su alrededor hormigueó a través del aire.

—No te atrevas a hablar de cosas de las que no sabes nada, querida —le advirtió.

 _Déjalo estar, Lucy,_ se advirtió a sí misma. Independientemente de su fácil encanto, el hombre era peligroso. Un auténtico chico malo. Sólo los tontos juegan a propósito con fuego.

Naturalmente, cuando se refería a los hombres, bien podía haberse tatuado la palabra idiota en la frente.

—Si no te gusta estar aquí, entonces, ¿por qué no te vas?.

Él la miró en un inquietante silencio antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran lentamente.

—¿Por qué no te vas tu?.

—¿Qué?.

—Yo no soy el único que está sufriendo aquí, ¿verdad? Cada día pareces marchitarte un poco más. Como si tu frustración y tristeza hubieran tomado otro pedazo de tu alma.

Lucy casi se cayó de espaldas ante su aguda percepción. Ella nunca había soñado que alguien pudiera haber notado la desesperación por su monótona existencia, ni tampoco el creciente miedo de que pronto estuviera demasiado vieja y cansada para preocuparse de estar yendo a ninguna parte.

Con seguridad no este hombre.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—Conozco una prisión cuando veo una —murmuró—. ¿Por qué permaneces tras los barrotes cuando podrías escapar tan fácilmente?.

Ella dejó escapar una corta risa sin humor. ¿Fácilmente? Obviamente no era tan perceptivo como ella le había dado crédito.

—Porque necesito este trabajo. A diferencia de ti, no tengo una amante generosa que me paga las facturas y me mantiene a la moda. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que ganarnos nuestra paga con un trabajo real.

Si pensaba que le había insultado, estaba lejos de dar en el blanco. De hecho, sus afiladas palabras simplemente le devolvieron ese humor burlón que ella encontraba tan malditamente molesto.

—¿Crees que soy la puta de Mirajane?.

—¿No lo eres?.

Él levantó un hombro.

—Nuestra... relación es un poquito más compleja que eso.

—Oh sí, sin duda ser el juguetito de una rica y elegante mujer es sorprendentemente complejo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que intentas mantenerme a distancia? ¿Porque crees que comparto la cama de Mirajane?.

—Te mantengo a distancia porque no me gustas.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, hasta que los labios estuvieron casi tocando los suyos.

—Puede que no te guste, dulzura, pero eso no evita que me desees.

El corazón de Lucy se olvidó de latir mientras luchaba por no acortar esa superficial distancia y salir de la incertidumbre. Un beso. Sólo un beso. La hormigueante necesidad era casi insoportable.

No, no, no. ¿De verdad quería ser un pobre divertimento que aliviarle el aburrimiento? ¿No había jugado a ese humillante juego antes?.

—Sabes, Natsu, he tenido mi cuota de imbéciles en mi vida, pero tú...

El controlado insulto fue llevado a una asombrosa interrupción. En el aire hubo un repentino y crepitante calor. Tan electrizante como el golpe de un relámpago.

Nerviosa por la hormigueante sensación, Lucy giró la cabeza hacia las escaleras justo cuando una atronadora conmoción rasgó la casa. Cogida con la guardia baja, se cayó de espaldas, con el aire fuera de su cuerpo.

Por un momento yació perfectamente quieta. Medio esperó que el techo se derrumbara sobre ella. O que el suelo se abriera y la tragara.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Una explosión de gas?.

¿El fin del mundo?.

Fuera lo que fuera, había sido suficiente para tirar las pinturas de las paredes y volcar las mesas. De repente el jarrón Ming que había roto hacía juego con todos los demás objetos de gran valor.

Dando una sacudida a la cabeza para aclarar el campanilleo de sus oídos, Lucy inspiró profundamente. Bien, al menos parecía estar viva, se dijo a sí misma. Y aunque estaba segura de tener unas pocas magulladuras, no pensó que nada vital estuviera realmente perdido o perforado.

Yaciendo en el suelo de espaldas, apenas oyó el bajo gruñido animal, pero aún así consiguió hacer que se le pusieran los pelos de la nuca de punta. Señor, ¿ahora qué?.

Luchando por ponerse derecha, echó un vistazo por el sucio vestíbulo. Sorprendentemente estaba vacío. Ningún animal salvaje. Ni un loco aproximándose.

Ni Natsu.

Con el ceño fruncido, Lucy ignoró sus inestables rodillas y se obligó a ir hacia las cercanas escaleras. ¿Dónde había ido Natsu? ¿Había sido golpeado por la explosión? ¿O lanzado fuera del vestíbulo?.

¿Había desaparecido simplemente en una vaharada de humo?.

No, no, naturalmente que no. Presionó la mano contra su dolorida cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loca. Debía haber estado inconsciente durante un momento. Eso lo explicaría todo. Sin duda él había ido a comprobar los daños. O a pedir ayuda.

Su trabajo seguramente era asegurarse de que Mirajane no estuviera herida.

Concentrándose en poner un pie delante del otro, una tarea alarmantemente difícil, consiguió escalar las amplias escaleras de mármol y torpemente recorrió el corredor. Al final de la larga ala oeste, la puerta de las habitaciones de Mirajane ya estaba abierta y Lucy pasó por el portal.

No fue más lejos.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta mientras su mirada abierta barría la demolida habitación. Como escaleras abajo, las pinturas y varios objetos habían sido tirados al suelo, la mayoría de ellos hechos pedazos más allá de todo reconocimiento. Pero aquí el caos general había dejado las paredes ennegrecidas y en algunos lugares desintegradas en polvo. Incluso las ventanas habían sido arrancadas de sus marcos.

Su mirada flotó sobre la enorme cama que estaba tirada sobre un lateral, y al final al centro de la habitación donde Natsu estaba arrodillado frente a una laxa forma golpeada.

—Oh, Dios mío —sosteniendo las manos contra la boca, Lucy tropezó hacia delante, con el corazón firmemente alojado en la garganta—. Mirajane.

Dándose cuenta de su presencia por primera vez, Natsu levantó la cabeza de un tirón para mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Casi distraídamente, Lucy notó la incluso más fuerte palidez de su piel y el extraño brillo frenético en sus ojos verdes.

Obviamente él estaba tan sacudido como ella.

—Sal de aquí —gruñó él.

Ella ignoró su advertencia mientras caía de rodillas frente al cuerpo quemado. Cualquiera que fuese su secreto disgusto por la mujer bella y fría de corazón, fue olvidado mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas.

—¿Está… muerta? —dijo con voz ronca.

—Lucy, te dije que te fueras. Ahora. Sal de esta habitación. Fuera de esta casa...

Las oscuras y furiosas palabras continuaron, pero Lucy ya no estaba escuchando. En vez de eso observó con fascinado horror cómo una de las manos calcinadas se crispaba sobre la alfombra. Jodido infierno. ¿Estaría la pobre mujer todavía viva? ¿O era alguna horrible broma de su imaginación?

Congelada por la sorpresa, Lucy miró fijamente los dedos que continuaban sacudiéndose y contrayéndose aún más cerca. Era como algo salido de una pesadilla. Una sensación que sólo se hizo más profunda cuando la mano se abrió hacia arriba y le agarró la muñeca con un doloroso apretón.

Abriendo la boca para gritar, Lucy descubrió que su aliento le era arrancado del cuerpo. Una frialdad se estaba extendiendo desde los dedos que se clavaban en su carne. Una frialdad que avanzaba lentamente por su sangre con una abrasadora e implacable agonía. Con un gemido, intentó tirar desesperadamente para liberarse del brutal agarre.

Iba a morir, se dio cuenta con asombrada incredulidad. El dolor estaba arañando su corazón, ralentizando sus latidos hasta que estuvo condenado a detenerse. Iba a morir y ni siquiera se había molestado en comenzar a vivir aún.

Qué idiota había sido.

Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con la brillante mirada verdacea de Natsu. Sus bellas y pícaras facciones parecían sombrías a la tenue luz. Sombrías y afiladas por algo que podía haber sido furia, o arrepentimiento, o... desesperación.

Intentó hablar, pero una brillante llamarada de luz ardió a través de su mente, y con un grito estrangulado se hundió de cabeza en la bienvenida oscuridad.

* * *

1 Twilight Zone, en castellano Dimensión Desconocida, es una serie de televisión estadounidense, especializada en el género de la ciencia-ficción, la fantasía y el terror.

 ** _Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo, nos leemos ^^_**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Hola~ Gracias por el comentario ^^, intentare subir un capitulo diario y en el caso de que un día falte, al día siguiente habrá doble capitulo.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Rodeada por una niebla plateada de dolor, Lucy flotaba en un mundo que no era del todo real._

 _¿Estaba muerta?._

 _Seguramente no. En ese caso estaría en paz, ¿no? No sentiría como si sus huesos estuvieran siendo lentamente aplastados y su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar._

 _Si estaba muerta, entonces esta cosa de la otra vida era un enorme y asqueroso timo._

 _No. Tenía que estar soñando, se tranquilizó al fin a sí misma. Eso ciertamente explicaría que la niebla plateada estuviera empezando a apartarse._

 _Curiosa a pesar del vago sabor a miedo en el aire, espió a través de la luz trémula. Momentos después pudo ver una oscura cámara de piedra que estaba sólo débilmente iluminada por una antorcha oscilante. En el centro del suelo de piedra yacía una joven con túnica blanca. Lucy frunció el ceño. La cara pálida de la mujer le resultaba notablemente familiar, aunque era difícil determinar exactamente los rasgos cuando la mujer se retorcía y gritaba en obvia agonía._

 _Alrededor de su forma postrada se sentaban en círculo mujeres con capas grises, cogidas de las manos y canturreando en voz baja. Lucy no podía captar las palabras, pero parecía como si estuvieran llevando a cabo algún tipo de ritual. Quizás un exorcismo. O un sortilegio._

 _Lentamente una mujer de pelo gris se puso en pie y alzó las manos hacia el techo ensombrecido._

 _—Álzate Fénix y pon de manifiesto tu poder —gritó con tono resonante—. El sacrificio es ofrecido, el convenio sellado. Bendice nuestro noble Cáliz. Bendícela con tu gloria. Ofrécele el poder de tu espada para luchar contra el mal que amenaza. Te convocamos. Aparece._

 _Llamas color carmesí surgieron por toda la cámara mientras las mujeres continuaban canturreando, revoloteando en el aire espeso antes de rodear a la mujer que gritaba sobre el suelo. Entonces, tan abruptamente como habían aparecido, las llamas se fundieron con la piel de la mujer._

 _La mujer de cabello gris giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia una esquina ensombrecida._

 _—La profecía se ha cumplido. Que se adelante la bestia._

 _Esperando algún horrible monstruo de cinco cabezas que encajaría perfectamente en esta pesadilla extravagante, Lucy contuvo el aliento cuando un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca desgreñada y calzones de satén hasta la rodilla se adelantó, con un pesado collar de metal y cadenas colgando del cuello. Su cabeza estaba inclinada, dejando que su largo cabello salmón le cubriera la cara, pero eso no detuvo el temblor de premonición que bajó centímetro a centímetro por la columna vertebral de Lucy._

 _—Criatura del mal, has sido escogido entre todos los demás —entonó la mujer—. Malvado es tu corazón y aún así eres bendecido. Te entregamos el Cáliz. En fuego y sangre te vinculamos. En la sombra de la muerte te vinculamos. Por toda la eternidad y más allá te vinculamos._

 _La antorcha llameó de repente, y con un terrorífico gruñido, el hombre alzó la cabeza._

 _No. No era posible. Ni siquiera en el extraño y ridículo mundo de los sueños. Especialmente no en este que parecía tan horrorosamente real._

 _Aún así, no había posibilidad de error con esa aterradora belleza. O esos ojos verdes al rojo vivo._

 _Natsu._

 _Se estremeció de horror. Esto era una locura. ¿Por qué estas mujeres le tenían encadenado? ¿Por qué le llamaban monstruo? ¿Una criatura del mal?_

 _Una locura, sin duda. Un sueño. Nada más, intentó convencerse a sí misma._

 _Entonces sin advertencia, la ansiedad que recorría su columna se convirtió en absoluto terror. Con pura rabia, Natsu empujó hacia adelante bruscamente, y los perfectos rasgos de alabastro quedaron bañados por la luz oscilante. La misma luz oscilante que revelaba sus largos y mortíferos colmillos._

Cuando Lucy despertó al fin, la niebla plateada, y los bordes más afilados de su dolor, habían desaparecido.

Aún así, con extraña cautela, se obligó a sí misma a permanecer perfectamente inmóvil. Después del día que ya había soportado, este no parecía el mejor momento para estar lanzándose y moviéndose con torpeza en su estilo habitual. En vez de eso intentó evaluar sus alrededores.

Yacía sobre una cama, decidió al final. No su propia cama, sin embargo. Ésta era dura y llena de bultos y tenía un olor a moho que ni siquiera quería considerar. En la distancia, podía oír el sonido del tráfico al pasar y, más cerca, el sonido amortiguado de voces o quizás un televisor.

Bueno, no estaba en la casa chamuscada de Mirajane. Ya no estaba en una húmeda mazmorra con mujeres que gritaban y demonios. Y no estaba muerta.

Eso seguramente era un progreso, ¿no?.

Reuniendo coraje, Lucy alzó lentamente la cabeza de la almohada para echar un vistazo a la sombría habitación. No había mucho que ver. La cama en la que yacía ocupaba la mayor parte del reducido espacio. Sobre ella había paredes desnudas y las cortinas floreadas más feas que se habían creado nunca. A los pies de la cama había un vestidor roto que sostenía un televisor antiguo, y en la esquina una silla andrajosa.

Una silla que actualmente estaba ocupada por un hombre grande de pelo salmon.

¿O no era un hombre?

Su corazón se contrajo con un miedo creciente mientras su mirada pasó sobre el adormecido Natsu. Dios. Tenía que estar loca para pensar lo que estaba pensando.

¿Vampiros? ¿Vivitos y coleando... o lo que fuera que hacían los vampiros... en Chicago? Chorradas. Estupideces, motores rugiendo hacia la locura.

Pero el sueño. Había sido tan vívido. Tan real. Incluso ahora podía oler el aire apestoso y húmedo y el olor acre de la antorcha. Podía oír los gritos y cantos. Podía oír el traqueteo de pesadas cadenas. Podía ver a Natsu siendo empujado hacia adelante y los colmillos que lo marcaban como a una bestia.

Real o no, la había puesto lo bastante nerviosa como para desear un poco de espacio entre Natsu y ella. Y quizás varias cruces, unas pocas estacas de madera, y una botella de agua bendita.

Apenas atreviéndose a respirar, Lucy se incorporó y pasó las piernas por el borde del colchón. Su cabeza amenazó con rebelarse, pero apretó los dientes y se empujó a sí misma hacia adelante. Quería salir de allí.

Quería estar en su familiar casa, rodeada por sus cosas familiares.

Quería salir de esta pesadilla.

Dando un paso inestable tras otro y otro, Lucy cruzó la habitación. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta cuando se produjo el más débil de los susurros tras ella. El pelo de su nuca se erizó antes de que un par de brazos de acero la rodearan.

—No tan rápido, querida —murmuró una oscura voz directamente en su oído.

Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco, y se paralizó de miedo. Entonces el pánico puro tomó el control.

Arqueando la espalda, intentó patearle frenéticamente las piernas.

—Déjame marchar. Suéltame.

—¿Marchar? —los brazos simplemente se apretaron ante su lucha—. ¿Dime, cariño, adónde planeas ir?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Sorprendentemente él soltó una risa corta y sin humor.

—Dios mío, no sabes cómo desearía que eso fuera verdad. Ambos habíamos sido liberados, ¿comprendes eso? Éramos libres. Las cadenas se habían roto.

Lucy se quedó quieta ante sus rudas y acusadoras palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él frotó la cara en su coronilla en un gesto extrañamente íntimo antes de girarla firmemente para que enfrentara su brillante mirada.

—Quiero decir que si hubieras mantenido tú preciosa nariz fuera de lo que no era de ningún modo asunto tuyo, ambos habríamos podido seguir alegremente nuestro camino. Ahora, a causa de tu acto a lo Florence Nightingale, adonde vayas, lo que hagas, y lo que condenadamente pienses es pero que muy asunto mío.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Inconscientemente su mirada recorrió rápidamente los perfectos rasgos de alabastro. Lo último que necesitaba era más problemas.

—Estás loco. Suéltame o...

—¿O qué? —exigió él con tono sedoso.

Buena pregunta. Lástima no tener una brillante respuesta.

—Yo... gritaré.

Las cejas oscuras se alzaron con sardónica diversión.

—¿Y realmente quieres descubrir qué tipo de héroe va a apresurarse a rescatarte en este lugar? ¿Quién crees que será? ¿El colgado local de crack? ¿Las putas que trabajan en el vestíbulo? Sabes, yo apostaría por el borracho de la puerta de al lado. Había un definitivo olor a violación en el aire cuando te llevé en brazos por delante de él por el pasillo.

De repente Lucy entendió lo de la pequeña habitación, los viles olores, y los ecos de desesperación. Natsu la había llevado a uno de los infinitos y sórdidos hoteles que atendían las necesidades de los pobres y los desesperados.

Podría haberse estremecido de asco si esa no hubiera sido la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—No podrían ser peores que tú.

Él se tensó ante su acusación, y su expresión se tornó reservada.

—Palabras bastante duras para el hombre que muy bien podría haberte salvado la vida.

—¿Hombre? ¿Eso es lo que eres?

—¿Qué has dicho?

Los dedos se hundieron en sus hombros, y Lucy comprendió tardíamente que enfrentarse a Natsu directamente podría no haber sido la decisión más sabia.

Aún así, tenía que saber. La ignorancia podía ser una bendición, pero también enloquecedoramente peligrosa.

—Tú... te vi. En el sueño —se estremeció cuando los recuerdos ardieron a través de su mente—. Estabas encadenado, y ellas cantaban y tus... tus colmillos...

—Lucy—la miró profundamente a los ojos—. Siéntate y te explicaré.

—No —dio una frenética sacudida a la cabeza—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Los labios de él se retorcieron ante su tono chillón.

—Aunque en diversas ocasiones han pasado por mi cabeza varias ideas tentadoras, por el momento no planeo nada más que hablar contigo. ¿Te calmarás lo suficiente para escuchar?.

El mismo hecho de que no se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho que había perdido la cabeza sólo profundizó el terror de Lucy. Él sabía lo del sueño. Lo reconocía.

Dejando que su instinto tomara el control, Lucy se obligó a sí misma a fingir una resignación que estaba lejos de sentir.

—¿Tengo elección?.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad no.

—Muy bien.

Siguiendo débilmente su liderazgo hacia la cama, Lucy esperó hasta que Natsu estuvo convencido de su victoria antes de extender la mano y empujarle con fuerza. Cogido con la guardia baja, se tambaleó, y en un parpadeo, ella estaba escapando hacia la puerta.

Fue rápida. Haber crecido con cinco hermanos mayores aseguraba que tenía mucha práctica huyendo de una masacre potencial. Pero sorprendentemente sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando los brazos de Natsu se envolvieron a su alrededor y la alzaron sobre sus pies.

Con un grito amortiguado, estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza y aferró dos puñados de sedoso cabello. Él soltó un gruñido bajo cuando le dio un violento tirón. Todavía aferrando su cabello con una mano, movió la otra para hundir las uñas en el costado de su cara.

—Demonios, Lucy —masculló él, y su apretón se aflojó mientras trataba a esquivar su ataque.

Sin perder un momento, Lucy se retorció para liberarse y, girándose, dirigió una patada que a lo largo de los años había probado conseguir que incluso el más grande de los hombres tuviera que pararse en seco. Natsu jadeó mientras se doblaba de dolor. Sin detenerse a admirar su trabajo, Lucy se abalanzó hacia la puerta.

En esta ocasión, se las arregló para tocar realmente el pomo antes de ser rudamente levantada, tirada sobre un amplio hombro, y cargada de vuelta a la cama. Chilló de nuevo cuando Natsu la lanzó fácilmente sobre el apestoso colchón, y después la siguió, cubriendo su cuerpo combativo con otro mucho más grande, y mucho más duro.

Más aterrada de lo que había estado en su vida, Lucy contempló la pálida cara con su belleza sobrenatural. Era aguda y perturbadoramente consciente de los músculos compactos que presionaban contra los de ella. Y del conocimiento de que la tenía completamente a su merced.

Insegura de lo que iba a ocurrir, se sobresaltó cuando una lenta sonrisa curvó los labios de él.

—Tienes poderosas armas para ser una cosa tan diminuta, querida —murmuró—. ¿Has practicado esos trucos más bien sucios con frecuencia?.

De algún modo las burlas consiguieron aliviar un poco de su rabioso miedo. Seguramente si iba a dejarla seca, no sería tan indulgente como para darle conversación, ¿verdad?

A menos, por supuesto, que los vampiros prefirieran algo de charla pre-cena.

—Tengo cinco hermanos mayores —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Ah, eso lo explica. Supervivencia del más apto, o en este caso, supervivencia del que tenga el arsenal más sucio.

—Sal de encima de mí.

Ante eso él alzó las cejas.

—¿Y arriesgarme a quedarme como un eunuco? No, gracias. Terminaremos nuestra discusión sin más arañazos, tirones de pelo, o golpes bajos.

Ella fulminó con la mirada su burlona expresión.

—No tenemos nada que discutir.

—Oh, no —dijo él arrastrando las palabras—, nada aparte del hecho de que tu jefa acaba de asarse crujiente a la barbacoa, el hecho de que yo soy un vampiro, y el de que gracias a tu estupidez, ahora tienes a cada demonio de la vecindad tras tu cabeza. Absolutamente nada que discutir.

Jefas a la barbacoa, vampiros, ¿y ahora demonios? Era demasiado. Pero que mucho, mucho.

Lucy cerró los ojos mientras su corazón se encogía de horror.

—Esto es una pesadilla. Dios mío, por favor haz que Freddy Krueger atraviese la puerta.

—No es una pesadilla, Lucy.

—No es posible —alzó a regañadientes los párpados para encontrar la brillante mirada verdosa—. ¿Eres un vampiro?.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Mi herencia es la última de tus preocupaciones en este momento.

¿Herencia? Se tragó el histérico deseo de reír.

—¿Mirajane lo sabía?

—¿Que soy un vampiro? Oh, sí, lo sabía —su tono era seco—. De hecho, podríamos decir que eso era un requisito para mi empleo.

Lucy frunció el ceño.

—¿Entonces ella era un vampiro también?

—No —Natsu hizo una pausa como si considerara cuidadosamente sus palabras. Ridículo ya que podría haberla informado de que Mirajane era Belzebú y ella no habría movido ni un músculo mientras la retuviera en su implacable garra—. Ella era... un Cáliz.

—¿Cáliz? —la sangre se le quedó fría. La mujer que gritaba en agonía. Las llamas carmesí—. El Fénix —susurró.

Las cejas de él se unieron con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—El sueño. Yo estaba en una mazmorra, y había una mujer yaciendo en el suelo. Creo que las otras mujeres estaban llevando a cabo algún ritual sobre ella.

—Mirajane —masculló él—. Debe haberte pasado una porción de sus recuerdos. Es la única explicación.

—¿Pasado sus recuerdos? Pero eso es... —sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando una burlona sonrisa curvó los labios de Natsu.

—¿Imposible? ¿No crees que ya estamos más allá de eso?

Lo estaban, por supuesto. Había entrado a trompicones en algún mundo bizarro donde todo era posible. Como Alicia en A través del espejo.

Sólo que en vez de gatos que desaparecían y conejos blancos, había vampiros y misteriosos Cálices y quién sabía qué más.

—¿Qué le hicieron?.

—La convirtieron en un Cáliz. Una vasija humana para una poderosa entidad.

—¿Así que esas mujeres eran brujas?.

—A falta de un término mejor.

Genial. Simplemente genial.

—¿Y pusieron un hechizo sobre Mirajane?.

Los ojos verdes brillaron bajo la luz sombría.

—Fue bastante más que un hechizo. Convocaron al espíritu del Fénix para que viviera dentro de su cuerpo.

Lucy casi podía sentir las llamas carmesí que habían ardido en la carne de la mujer. Se estremeció de horror.

—No me extraña que gritara. ¿Qué hace ese Fénix?.

—Es una... barrera.

Lo miró de reojo con cautela.

—¿Una barrera contra qué?.

—Contra la oscuridad.

Bien, eso lo dejaba todo tan claro como el barro. Impacientemente Lucy se retorció bajo el hombre que la sujetaba contra la cama.

Un muy mal, mal movimiento.

Como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado de repente, fue vibrantemente consciente del cuerpo duro incrustado en el suyo. Un cuerpo que la había perseguido más de una noche en sueños.

La mandíbula de Natsu se tensó ante los movimientos involuntariamente provocativos, y sus caderas se movieron instintivamente en respuesta.

—¿Crees que te sería posible ser un poquito más vago? —logró pronunciar sofocadamente.

—¿Qué querrías que dijera? —exigió él con tono crispado.

Lucy luchó por mantener sus pensamientos concentrados. Buen Dios. Este no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en... en... eso.

—Algo un poco más específico que _la oscuridad._

Hubo un momento de silencio, como si él estuviera librando su propia batalla. Entonces al fin encontró su mirada directamente.

—Muy bien. El mundo de los demonios se refiere a la oscuridad como el Príncipe, pero en realidad no es un ser real. Es más bien un... espíritu, como lo es el Fénix. Una esencia de poder que los demonios llaman para realzar sus habilidades oscuras.

—¿Y el Fénix hace algo a este Príncipe?.

—Su presencia entre los mortales ha desterrado al Príncipe de este mundo. Son dos opuestos. Ninguno puede estar en el mismo lugar que el otro en el mismo momento. No sin que ambos sean destruidos.

Bien, eso parecía una cosa buena. El primer rayo de esperanza en un día muy poco prometedor.

—¿Así que, no más demonios?.

Él alzó un hombro.

—Permanecen, pero sin la presencia tangible del Príncipe, están debilitados y confusos. Ya no se agrupan para atacar con fuerza, y raramente cazan a los humanos. Han sido forzados a permanecer entre las sombras.

—Eso es bueno, supongo —dijo ella lentamente—. ¿Y Mirajane era esa barrera?.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Él parpadeó ante la abrupta pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué se la eligió a ella? —aclaró Lucy, no del todo segura de por qué le preocupaba siquiera. Solo sabía que en ese momento parecía importante—. ¿Era una bruja?

Extrañamente Natsu se detuvo, casi como si estuviera considerando si responder a su pregunta. Ridículo después de todo lo que ya le había revelado. ¿Qué podía ser peor que el hecho de que estaba siendo mantenida cautiva por un vampiro? ¿O de que la única persona que mantenía a todas las cosas malas y aterradoras en la noche estuviera ahora muerta?

—No fue tanto elegida como ofrecida en sacrificio por su padre —confesó él al fin, a regañadientes.

—¿Fue sacrificada por su propio padre? —Lucy parpadeó alarmada. Demonios, siempre había pensado que su padre era un firme candidato para cabronazo del año. Había sido un capullo brutal sólo redimido por el hecho de que había hecho a un lado a su familia por una botella de whisky. Aún así, no la había ofrecido como pasto para una banda de brujas enloquecidas—. ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa?.

Los elegantes rasgos se endurecieron con una rabia ancestral.

—Muy fácilmente. Era poderoso, rico y acostumbrado a salirse con la suya en todo. O lo era hasta que fue golpeado por la plaga. A cambio de la cura, entregó a las brujas a su única hija.

—Santa mierda. Eso es horrible.

—Supongo que pensó que era un intercambio justo. Él se curaba y su hija se hacía inmortal.

—¿Inmortal? —Lucy contuvo el aliento con súbita esperanza—. ¿Entonces Mirajane todavía vive?.

Los hermosos rasgos se agudizaron incluso más.

—No, está bien muerta.

—¿Pero... cómo?.

—No lo sé —su tono era áspero por las emociones que albergaba—. Al menos aún no.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, intentando envolver su dolorido cerebro alrededor de las consecuencias de semejante muerte.

—¿Entonces el Fénix se ha ido?.

—No, no se ha ido. Está... —sin advertencia, Natsu fluyó hasta ponerse en pie, con la cabeza vuelta hacia la puerta cerrada. Un tenso silencio llenó la habitación antes de que al fin su mirada volviera a la sobresaltada cara de Lucy—. Lucy, debemos irnos. Ahora.

* * *

 _2 Florence Nightingale (1820-1910), es considerada una de las pioneras en la práctica de la enfermería. Se la considera la madre de la enfermería moderna y creadora del primer modelo conceptual de enfermería. Su excelente dirección de un grupo de enfermeras durante la guerra de Crimea, suscitó el respeto de la reina Victoria y el cariño del pueblo británico. Después de ella, creó instituciones para la formación de médicos militares y enfermeras de hospital, y a lo largo de toda su vida, escribió numerosos libros._

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado, nos leemos~**_


	5. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Natsu maldijo fieramente su estupidez.

Durante 341 años había permanecido como guardián del Fénix. No por gusto, y no sin hervir a fuego lento con furia por su destino, pero con absoluta dedicación. No es como si hubiera tenido elección. Aquellas brujas se habían encargado de ello.

Pero ahora, cuando el peligro era mayor, se descubría a sí mismo siendo apenas capaz de concentrarse en la amenaza que tenía entre manos.

Impacientemente se echó el enmarañado cabello hacia atrás. Condenado infierno, no es de extrañar que estuviese distraído. En las pocas horas anteriores, había soportado más sobresaltos de los que había tenido en siglos. La muerte de la inmortal Mirajane. La feroz e intoxicante alegría cuando sintió que las cadenas empezaban a aflojarse. Y el horror de ver el Fénix siendo grabado en Lucy.

Lucy.

Doble condenado infierno. Miró hacia su delgada figura. La mujer había sido una plaga y una peste desde que había llegado a la propiedad de Mirajane. Con la piel tan suave como la seda. Los dulces rizos que enmarcaban su traviesa cara. Los vulnerables ojos. Y las ardientes pasiones que bullían lentamente bajo esa actitud de que-se-fastidie-el-mundo. Le llamaba como un canto de sirena. Un sabroso bocado que tenía toda intención de consumir a su conveniencia.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora ya no era más una adorable diversión. No más una pequeña broma. Estaba bajo su protección. Y la protegería hasta la muerte.

—Vamos —ordenó en un tono suave, convocando sus antiguos instintos—. Algo se aproxima.

Esforzándose para ponerse en pie, lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué?

La agarró por el brazo firmemente.

—Demonios —se extendió con sus sentidos, tocando la oscuridad que se avecinaba—. Y más de uno.

Se puso pálida, pero con esa fuerza interior que Natsu siempre había admirado, ni se desmayó ni gritó, ni hizo todas esas cosas engorrosas que los mortales son tan propensos a hacer cuando se enfrentan con lo místico.

—Pero seguramente no nos molestarán. No tenemos nada que puedan querer.

Los labios de Natsu se curvaron.

—Estás equivocada, amiga. Tenemos un tesoro más allá de todos los sueños.

—¿Qué?

—Me temo que las veinte preguntas tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde, Lucy.

Acercándola más a su costado, cruzó silenciosamente hacia la casi oculta puerta situada al lado de la cama. Alargando la mano, giró el pomo y empujó para abrirla. La madera se astilló cuando el pestillo inútil fue arrancado del marco. Manteniendo todavía a Lucy cerca, tiró de ella a través de las sombras de la habitación contigua, dirigiéndole apenas una mirada al borracho que roncaba en el olvido del vodka sobre la cama.

Natsu se dirigió directamente hacia la estrecha ventana. Forzándola para abrirla, se giró para inclinarse más cerca de la oreja de Lucy.

—Quédate cerca de mí y no hagas ruido —susurró—. Si nos atacan, quiero que te quedes detrás de mí y no corras. Intentarán asustarte para tenderte una trampa.

—Pero quiero saber porqué…

—Ahora no, Lucy —gruñó impacientemente—. Si vamos a salir vivos de aquí, necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?.

Hubo un momento de silencio. En la oscuridad, Natsu podía sentir la fragilidad de su control. Estaba casi temblando, y sólo podía esperar que su inminente colapso pudiera ser retardado hasta conseguir estar a salvo.

Al final tragó con fuerza y de mala gana asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Natsu la miró profundamente a los ojos, asustado por el despertar de algo que pudo haber sido calidez.

—Entonces vamos.

Cogiéndola de la mano, la ayudó a trepar a través de la estrecha ventana, esperando hasta que estuvo sobre la escalera de incendios antes de seguirla en la oscuridad. Se detuvo apenas un momento, asomándose a mirar el sucio callejón que había debajo. Sus instintos le advirtieron que varios demonios acechaban en las cercanías. Desafortunadamente, quedarse significaría ser rodeado y atrapado. No tenían más elección que seguir hacia adelante.

O en su caso, hacia abajo.

Inflexiblemente Natsu le señaló con la cabeza hacia la cercana escalera. Con pasos reacios, Lucy cruzó la plataforma y se forzó a bajar por los travesaños. Él esperó hasta que llegó abajo antes de dar un paso al borde y aterrizar junto a su temblorosa figura.

Cuando separó los labios para hablar, él extendió una mano para presionarle un dedo sobre la boca, sacudiendo bruscamente la cabeza. El peligro le producía picazón sobre la piel. Algo estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Girándose hacia un gran contenedor, dio un paso lento hacia adelante.

—Muéstrate —ordenó.

Hubo un susurro en las sombras seguido por un agudo chirrido de garras sobre el pavimento antes de que una forma grande y gruesa apareciera lentamente. A primera vista, hubiera sido fácil desechar al intruso como una torpe y descerebrada bestia. Con la gruesa y correosa piel, supurantes furúnculos, y una deforme cabeza que lucía tres ojos, era el claro ejemplo del monstruo de debajo de la cama. Pero Natsu estaba demasiado familiarizado con este demonio en particular y sabía que bajo toda esa fealdad había una astuta inteligencia mucho más mortal que cualquier músculo.

—Halford —Natsu le ofreció una burlona reverencia.

—Ah, Natsu —la profunda y retumbante voz tenía un acento educado y elegante que hubiera estado como en casa en un internado pijo. Un contraste ridículo con su apariencia brutal—. Sabía con seguridad que te pasarías por aquí en cuanto captaras el rastro de esos perros infernales. He intentado entrenarlos durante siglos para que sean un poco discretos, pero siempre tienen que entrar corriendo cuando la cautela nos vendría mejor.

Asegurándose de permanecer exactamente entre Lucy y el demonio, Natsu le ofreció un débil encogimiento de hombros.

—Los perros infernales nunca han sido conocidos por su inteligencia.

—No. Una pena, realmente. Aún así, tienen su utilidad. Como por ejemplo, eliminar las presas para que no necesite perder el tiempo con esa porquería —Halford lanzó una mirada desdeñosa hacía el ruinoso hotel—. Debo decir, Natsu, que siempre había creído que tenías mejor gusto.

—¿Qué mejor lugar para esconderme de la escoria que bajo sus propias narices?

Halford soltó una retumbante risa que provocó un eco sobrenatural en el callejón.

—Una táctica inteligente salvo por el hecho de que cada hermano en la ciudad puede oler a tu beldad a un kilómetro de distancia. Me temo que no hay escondite.

Natsu maldijo silenciosamente. A pesar de que Lucy portaba el Fénix, todavía no había adquirido completamente sus poderes o ningún conocimiento acerca de cómo controlarlos. Hasta que lo hiciera, sería un faro para cada demonio que hubiera en la zona.

—Subestimas mi habilidad —dijo lentamente en tono sedoso.

—Oh no, nunca sería tan estúpido como para subestimarte, Natsu —el demonio dio un paso hacia adelante, sus uñas rechinando en el pavimento y levantando polvo—. A diferencia de muchos en la hermandad, yo puedo sentir fácilmente el poder que has sido forzado a mantener bajo control todos estos aburridos años. Por eso es por lo que estoy bastante dispuesto a dejarte marchar. No tengo deseos de matarte.

Natsu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me permitirás marchar?

—Por supuesto. Nunca me ha dado placer matar a mis compañeros demonios —Halford le lanzó lo que podía pasar vagamente por una sonrisa, considerando su triple fila de dientes—. Deja a la chica y te prometo que nunca serás molestado de nuevo.

¡Ah! Natsu abruptamente comprendió la verdad. Halford estaba solo. Y no estaba demasiado seguro de poder vencer a un vampiro. Al menos no antes de que pudiesen llegar los otros demonios reunidos y complicasen las cosas.

—Una oferta bastante generosa —murmuró Natsu.

—Eso creo.

—Aún así, creo que entregar un tesoro tan inestimable debe valer algo más tangible. Después de todo, si te ves forzado a pelear conmigo por la muchacha, puedes encontrarte teniendo que compartir la gloria con cualquier cantidad de demonios que aparezcan corriendo en esta dirección.

Un repentino golpe en el centro de su espalda le aseguró a Natsu que Lucy había escuchado sus insultantes palabras. Y naturalmente había llegado a la conclusión previsible. Después de todo, él era un vampiro malvado.

Echándose hacia atrás, agarró la esbelta muñeca en un apretado puño. No podía arriesgarse a que se fugara.

Halford entrecerró los ojos. Los tres.

—¿Qué puede haber más tangible que tu vida?

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—No merece la pena vivir una eternidad si me veo reducido a revolcarme entre la miseria. Como dijiste, estoy acostumbrado a un estilo de vida bastante más lujoso que está a punto de acabarse sin Mirajane.

—¿Por qué tú… —Con un ronco gruñido, Lucy luchó frenéticamente contra su agarre, pateándolo con un salvajismo que hubiera hecho caer de rodillas a un mortal.

—Chitón, amor —ordenó sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza—. Halford y yo estamos a punto de empezar las negociaciones.

—Cerdo. Monstruo. Bestia.

Natsu ignoró las patadas que acentuaban cada palabra mientras encontraba la divertida mirada de Halford.

—Una cosita fogosa —rechinó el demonio.

—Un defecto de carácter que puede ser fácilmente corregido.

Halford flexionó los abultados músculos.

—Bastante fácilmente. Ahora vamos a terminar con esto. ¿Cuál es tu precio?

Natsu fingió considerarlo.

—Un suministro preparado de sangre, por supuesto. En estos días y época, realmente es demasiado peligroso estar cazando entre la chusma.

—Bastante simple.

—Y quizás unas pocas Shantong para mantener mi guarida cálida por las noches —murmuró, escogiendo deliberadamente demonios que eran conocidos por su insaciable apetito sexual.

—Ah, un vampiro con un gusto exquisito. ¿Eso es todo?.

Notando el triunfo brillando en los ojos de Halford, Natsu al fin juzgó que había llegado el momento oportuno. El demonio estaba consumido por delirios de grandeza mientras le ofrecía el Fénix a su Príncipe oscuro.

—Realmente, no. También necesitaré esto —aflojando su presa sobre Lucy, se agachó y con un movimiento fluido agarró las dagas ocultas en sus botas. En el mismo movimiento rodó hacia adelante, con las dagas ya abandonando sus manos mientras volvía a ponerse en pie.

Durante un momento Halford simplemente permaneció en silencio en la oscuridad. Era casi como si no hubiera notado aún la daga profundamente clavada en su ojo central y la otra que sobresalía de su bajo vientre. Pero tanto si estaba en shock como si era indiferente al peligro, los misiles mortales habían hecho su trabajo; con un chirriante gemido, se derrumbó sobre la vil basura que ensuciaba el callejón.

Natsu no vaciló mientras se deslizaba hacia adelante. Con eficiencia, rebanó la garganta de Halford y le sacó el corazón. Nunca era tan estúpido como para suponer que un demonio estaba muerto hasta que sostenía su corazón entre las manos. Por fin satisfecho, se levantó para recuperar las dagas y volver con Lucy. Ella se retiró apresuradamente de su cercanía, con los ojos abiertos de angustia.

—Lucy.

—No —levantó las manos—. Quédate lejos de mí.

Sofocando duramente un estallido de impaciencia, Natsu se forzó a retornar las ensangrentadas dagas a las botas y a alisarse el enredado cabello antes de dar otro paso para acercarse. Ella estaba a un suspiro de salir corriendo. Un desliz y se encontraría persiguiéndola por el laberinto de callejones.

Un pensamiento malvadamente delicioso bajo circunstancias más normales, concedió tristemente. Esta noche, sin embargo, era cualquier cosa menos normal.

—Lucy, el demonio está muerto —la calmó—. No te hará daño.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —reclamó con tono desigual—. Ibas a venderme a esa… cosa. Por sangre.

—No seas tonta. Por supuesto que no iba a venderte —la agarró con fuerza del mentón, forzándola a encontrar su serena mirada—. Sólo intentaba distraer a Halford el tiempo suficiente para golpearlo. En caso de que no lo notaras, era algo más grande que yo. Parecía mejor evitar una desagradable pelea.

La lengua de ella asomó para tocarse los labios. Fue un gesto diminuto e involuntario, y aún así hizo que los dedos de Natsu se tensaran sobre la piel delicada. No importaba el peligro sobre ellos, tenerla tan cerca agitaba una dolorosa y feroz ansia. Una que temió que no pudiera ser aplacada durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? —rechinó.

Sus labios se curvaron cuando bajó la mano y la extendió hacia ella.

—Porque por el momento, querida, no tienes elección.

Pasó un momento largo mientras batallaba con sus propios demonios antes de aceptar al fin que los demonios que actualmente los estaban cazando eran mucho más peligrosos que él.

Aún así, era obvia la desgana con la que al final puso la mano sobre la suya.

Sin darle tiempo a pensarlo por segunda vez, Natsu agarró sus dedos y, con un tirón, estaban deslizándose a través de la oscuridad. Estaba asombrado por el destello de desilusión que le produjo el persistente temor que le tenía Lucy. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba de una mortal?

Desafortunadamente, el saber que lo consideraba sólo un paso por encima de aquellas malvadas criaturas que los perseguían, y quizás ni uno completo, más bien como medio paso de bebé, le dejaba una sensación de vacío.

Girando para bajar por un callejón lateral, Natsu continuó meditando sobre la mujer que se esforzaba por mantenerle el paso a sus largas zancadas. Meditando y estremeciéndose con la conciencia de la carne cálida tocando la suya. Lo que explicaba sin duda porqué tenía la guardia baja cuando el perro infernal saltó bruscamente desde el edificio sobre ellos y lo derribó al suelo.

En un latido, el mortal podenco lo sujetó contra el suelo, el ácido de sus dientes goteando en la carne de Natsu con un dolor abrasador.

—Condenado infierno —masculló—. Apestoso y fangoso trozo de mierda.

Estirándose, Natsu estaba preparándose para apresar el cuello del demonio y romperlo cuando hubo una repentina ráfaga de aire, seguida por el repugnante crujido de huesos. Natsu parpadeó cuando el perro se derrumbó a su lado, obviamente muerto.

—¿Estás herido?

Como una visión de un sueño, Lucy estaba inclinada sobre él, la cara embadurnada con estiércol y el cabello colgando en flácidos enredos, pero su expresión era de gentil preocupación. Natsu se tomó un momento para saborear la encantadora vista antes de apoyarse desganadamente en los codos. Girando la cabeza, miró al demonio que se convulsionaba antes de volver a prestarle atención a Lucy.

—Buen golpe, amor —murmuró, fijándose en la tubería mohosa que sostenía en la mano—. Una asesina de demonios extraordinaria, de hecho. Casi tan buena como…

—Pronuncia el nombre de Buffy y te clavaré una estaca —le advirtió, levantando la tubería con un movimiento amenazador.

Él se rió ahogadamente.

—Muy atemorizante, dulzura, pero si realmente quieres terminar el trabajo, debería ser de madera.

—Eso puede arreglarse.

—Sin duda —Natsu rodó para ponerse en pie, quitándose la suciedad adherida—. Desafortunadamente, tendrá que esperar hasta más tarde. Por ahora debemos seguir con nuestro camino.

Tomándola del brazo, Natsu estaba ya de nuevo moviéndose por el callejón, en esta ocasión manteniendo sus sentidos alerta. Agudamente, terriblemente alerta.

Mierda de diablo. Había sido derribado por un perro infernal. En frente de una hermosa mujer. No estaba dispuesto a ser humillado de nuevo.

Asesinado, quizá. Estacado, matado, o decapitado, quizá. Pero no humillado. Una alternativa mucho más preferible para un vampiro orgulloso.

Durante casi media hora se movieron en silencio, desplazándose incluso más profundamente por el tugurio. No hubo más ataques sorpresa, pero Natsu todavía podía sentir los demonios a lo lejos.

Maldición, necesitaba determinar si todavía estaban siguiéndolos o si él y Lucy se las habían arreglado para cubrir su rastro.

Ralentizando el paso, buscó entre las sombras hasta descubrir una estrecha puerta en la parte de atrás de un edificio de ladrillo. Miró alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de levantar la pierna y golpear la pesada puerta sacándola de las bisagras. Hubo un débil crujido seguido de una sofocante nube de polvo, pero Natsu no se detuvo en ningún momento. Empujando a Lucy para entrar al garaje abandonado, se apoyó contra el retorcido marco para mantener la vigilancia sobre cualquier desagradable bicho que pudiera acechar en la oscuridad.

Pasaron unos momentos tensos antes de que a Lucy al fin se le terminara su forzada paciencia.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —demandó.

—Esperar.

—¿Sabes al menos a dónde vamos?

—Lejos de aquí.

Lucy rechinó los dientes.

—Tan pasmosamente ambiguo como siempre. Supongo que crees que eso te hace oscuro y misterioso.

—Oh, pero soy oscuro y misterioso —se arriesgó a echar una mirada sobre el hombro para encontrar su ardiente mirada—. ¿No es así como te gustan los hombres?.

—Los quiero con latidos de corazón y que les guste la quiche, no la sangre —le devolvió el golpe rápidamente.

Natsu se rió entre dientes mientras volvía la mirada al callejón.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura, amor? Todavía no lo has intentando con un vampiro. Puedo prometerte que será una experiencia que nunca olvidarás.

—Dios, debes estar mal de la cabeza. O ser el más arrogante…

Natsu levantó bruscamente la mano en advertencia.

—Sssh.

Poniéndose alerta instantáneamente, Lucy se asomó a la oscuridad.

—¿Viene algo?

—Sí. Quédate detrás de mí.

Esperaron en un tenso silencio hasta que al fin pudieron oír apagados sonidos de pasos aproximándose. Oliendo el repugnante aire, Natsu se aseguró rápidamente que los intrusos eran humanos y no demonios antes de relajar sus tensos músculos. No suponían un peligro real para él.

Entonces, el silencio fue roto por el zumbido estático de una voz saliendo de un walkie-talkie, y oyó a Lucy dar un pequeño jadeo.

—Natsu, es la policía. Pueden ayudarnos —susurró antes de salir corriendo de detrás de él hacia la puerta.

Por puro instinto, Natsu se estiró para estrechar la delgada figura entre sus brazos. Fácilmente la arrastró de vuelta al edificio y la presionó contra la pared. Sus manos se alzaron para golpearlo fieramente en el pecho, pero anticipando ya el grito que iba a poner en evidencia su presencia, Natsu bajó la cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Sus intenciones eran honorables. El beso simplemente era una forma de prevenir el desastre. Pero en el momento que tocó la satinada tentación de sus labios, todo honor fue olvidado.

Un calor ardiente llameó entre ellos mientras tensaba el abrazo, y la devoraba con un hambre que no podía ocultar. Condenado infierno, la quería. Quería saborearla, seducirla, consumirla hasta que su oscura necesidad fuera saciada.

Inquietamente las manos de Natsu se deslizaron hacia arriba por su espalda, acariciando la tentadora piel de la nuca antes de hundirse en los dulces rizos. Le sostuvo la cabeza mientras continuaba saqueándole la boca, olvidando cualquier pensamiento de peligro en la neblina del placer.

Apretada contra él, Lucy se tensó momentáneamente por la conmoción del repentino abrazo, pero con gratificante velocidad, dejó escapar un gemido bajo y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos mientras abría los labios. Casi como si hubiera estado esperando este momento con la misma feroz intensidad que él.

Ante la inconfundible capitulación, Natsu instintivamente suavizó los labios, profundizando los besos con persuasiva intención. Ella se agitó inquieta contra sus endurecidos muslos mientras sus labios se movían para deslizarse sobre las lisas mejillas y bajar por el arco del cuello. Estaba ahogándose en el apasionado fuego que había liberado en él.

—Lucy… mi dulce Lucy… Quiero sentirte debajo de mí —dijo con voz baja y áspera.

Sintió el estremecimiento ansioso bajo su tacto antes de que lo empujara bruscamente para mirarlo con enormes y dilatados ojos.

—¿Estás loco? —susurró, presionando los dedos contra sus entumecidos labios.

Cogido desprevenido por el brusco rechazo, Natsu rechinó los dientes y metió las manos toscamente en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Fue una severa batalla dominar el deseo que todavía pulsaba por su tenso cuerpo.

Un rápido tirón, unos pocos besos calientes, y la tendría en el polvoriento suelo y a él enfundado profundamente en su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente la cordura se abrió paso lentamente en la neblina de su mente; dando un cuidadoso paso atrás, la miró con cierta calma.

—Estaba intentando detenerte para que no acabáramos los dos muertos. No podía permitirte llamar a esos policías —explicó en tono suave.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que esos demonios han infestado el cuerpo policial de Chicago?

—No, creo que en el momento que intentaras explicarles a esos agradables policías sin imaginación que estábamos siendo perseguidos por viciosos demonios y perros infernales, nos encontraríamos encerrados en una adorable habitación acolchada. Si primero no nos lanzaban a una celda por el asesinato de Mirajane. No se tú, pero prefiero no ser sujetado por una camisa de fuerza o invitado a una celda con una espectacular vista del amanecer.

La expresión de Lucy se endureció, como si quisiera discutir su lógica. Entonces abrazándose por la cintura, exhaló otro molesto suspiro.

—Bien. ¿Y cuál es tu brillante solución? ¿Arrastrarnos por estos callejones repugnantes por toda la eternidad?.

Él se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la puerta abierta.

—No tanto, espero. Conozco un sitio, pero debo asegurarme que nos hemos librado de nuestros amigos sedientos de sangre.

—Dios, qué lío —murmuró.

Natsu forzó a sus colmillos a acortarse mientras los estremecimientos subsistentes de deseo torturaban su cuerpo.

—Por una vez, amor, estamos completamente de acuerdo.

* * *

 _ **Y esto es todo, nos leemos~**_


	6. Capitulo 4

**Gracias por el comentario ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Dos horas más tarde, Lucy estaba agotada.

Había soportado la explosión de una casa, la violenta muerte de su jefa, había sido perseguida por demonios (a uno de los cuales había matado con sus propias manos), horas de caminar por callejones con viles olores, y ser besada por un vampiro. Y para ser honesta, no estaba segura de qué era lo que la había asustado más.

Ahora, sin embargo, un desgarrador cansancio la había invadido por entero.

Le dolían los pies, olía como un fétido basurero y una paralizante confusión nublaba su mente. Demonios, en este momento habría pagado a cualquier demonio que estuviese al acecho para que se lanzase sobre ella y se la tragase entera.

Desafortunadamente, las horrorosas criaturas que habían parecido tan decididas a destruirlos hacía tres escasas horas, aparentemente habían desaparecido en el momento en que podían haber sido útiles, y a ella sólo le quedó caminar con dificultad sobre sus piernas temblorosas detrás de un silencioso vampiro.

Quizás esto era el infierno, teorizó. Quizás de verdad había muerto en la misteriosa explosión y ahora estaba condenada a vagar por callejones oscuros e infestados de demonios durante toda la eternidad.

 _No, no el infierno_ , le susurró una voz traicionera. No si le iban a ofrecer una eternidad de besos de un magnífico vampiro que la hacía derretirse en un charco de dolorosa necesidad.

Su corazón se saltó un renegado latido antes de que sacudiese con brusquedad la cabeza.

Obviamente estaba delirando. Besos de vampiro. Dios. Sin duda el hedor tóxico la había llevado al límite. Suficiente, era suficiente.

—Natsu —parándose en seco, dobló los brazos sobre el pecho—. No puedo ir más lejos.

Con una clara renuencia, Natsu se paró en la esquina del callejón y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su obstinada fija mirada. Tan cansada como se encontraba, su aliento se le atascó en la garganta.

Bañado por la apagada luz dorada de una farola, Natsu era sorprendentemente hermoso. El pelo salmón suelto. Los rasgos elegantemente feroces. Los ojos verdes que brillaban con un peligro mortal. Todo esto se combinaba para crear una visión que estaba destinada a debilitar las rodillas de cualquier mujer.

Afortunadamente ignorante de sus traidores pensamientos, Natsu tendió la mano para coger la suya.

—Es sólo un poco más lejos, te lo prometo —la instó suavemente.

La expresión de Lucy sólo se endureció ante sus palabras.

—Has estado diciendo eso desde hace media hora.

Los labios de Natsu temblaron con malvado regocijo.

—Sí, pero en esta ocasión, no miento.

—Ugh —ella se apoyó contra el edificio de ladrillo, demasiado cansada como para preocuparse de que estaba añadiendo más mugre a la que la cubría. ¿Qué eran unos pocos gérmenes repugnantes más?

—Debería haberte clavado una estaca cuando tuve la posibilidad.

Una ceja rosada se arqueó ante su irritable tono.

—Sabes, Lucy, realmente eres una mocosa ingrata.

—No, estoy cansada, tengo hambre, y todo lo que quiero es irme a casa.

Los cincelados rasgos se ablandaron cuando extendió una mano y acercó a la mujer la dureza de su cuerpo. Tiernamente, acarició sus enredados rizos con una mano.

—Lo sé, querida. Lo sé.

Vampiro o no, Lucy descubrió que su caricia era extrañamente calmante. Y deliciosamente maravillosa. Sin un pensamiento consciente, apoyó la cabeza contra su amplio pecho.

—Natsu, ¿esta horrible noche se acabará alguna vez?.

—Por lo menos te puedo prometer eso —le aseguró, dándole un pequeño tirón hasta que estuvieron fuera del callejón, en una estrecha callejuela—. ¿Ves el edificio de la esquina? Ese es nuestro destino. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Ella evaluó el sencillo edificio, llegando a la conclusión de que debía haber sido un hotel hacía años. Un hotel que ahora era húmedo, mohoso, y sin duda plagado de comunidades enteras de ratas hambrientas. Dio un suspiro incluso mientras asentía de mala gana hacia Natsu.

Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir por nimiedades. Si unas pocas ratas y una silla podrida eran el precio para descansar sus pies doloridos, entonces que así fuera.

—Vamos —refunfuñó.

Aceptando de buena gana la ayuda de Natsu, Lucy cojeó a través de la calle, alrededor del edificio hacia la parte trasera. Él no hizo caso de la estrecha puerta que colgaba lánguidamente de sus goznes y en cambio extendió la mano para tocar uno de los ladrillos aflojados cerca de la ventana. Asombrosamente (vale, quizás no tan asombroso en esta particular tarde), un brillo plateado llenó el aire, y antes de que Lucy pudiera hacer preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido, Natsu la había empujado por el velo místico hacia un enorme vestíbulo carmesí y dorado.

Parando con un tropiezo, Lucy echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Era imposible. No había ninguna plaga de ratas en este lugar. No con sus negras columnas de mármol, paredes carmesíes aterciopeladas y techo abovedado con pinturas de hermosas mujeres desnudas.

Era exuberante y exótico y, bueno, más que un poco decadente.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —susurró maravillada.

Natsu rió irónicamente al cogerla del brazo y la condujo hacia una cavidad oculta al final del cuarto.

—Mejor no preguntar.

—¿Por qué?

Ignorando la pregunta, Natsu apartó una cortina de gasa adornada con lentejuelas de estrellas doradas y la llevó por un oscuro pasillo hasta que llegaron a una última puerta. Abriéndola de un tirón, esperó a que ella entrase para cerrar la puerta tras ellos con firmeza y encender las luces.

Para su gran alivio, Lucy descubrió una gran habitación mucho más cómoda que el lujoso vestíbulo que acababan de dejar atrás. Había una sólida calidez debido al revestimiento de madera y los muebles de cuero dispersos sobre una alfombra de color marfil. Se asemejaba más a una propiedad rural inglesa que a un lujoso burdel, sentenció.

Paseándose distraídamente para estudiar los libros encuadernados en cuero que llenaban la estantería de una pared, tomó aliento profundamente antes de darse la vuelta para encontrar la cautelosa mirada fija de Natsu.

—¿Estaremos a salvo aquí?

—Sí, el edificio es propiedad de un conocido mío. Tiene un conjuro que impedirá a cualquiera sentir tu presencia aquí. Humano o demonio.

¿Conjuro? Vale, eso sonaba… menos extraño que todo lo que había ocurrido durante esta rara tarde. Aún así, Lucy sintió que había mucho más que no le contaba. Siempre una mala señal.

—¿Y tu amigo? —exigió.

—¿Qué?.

—¿Es humano o demonio? .

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

—Es un vampiro.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco hacia el techo de vigas.

—Estupendo.

Con una gracia silenciosa, de repente Natsu estuvo de pie ante ella, su expresión implacable en la tenue luz.

—Te sugeriría que intentases ocultar ese prejuicio tan desagradable que tienes, querida —la advirtió en tonos sedosos—. Necesitaremos la ayuda de Jerall si queremos sobrevivir durante los próximos días.

Dándose cuenta de repente de que sí había sido más que un poco grosera con el hombre que había salvado su vida más de una vez en las últimas horas, Lucy se mordió el labio inferior.

—Lo siento.

Los ojos Verdes se oscurecieron cuando Natsu acarició tiernamente sus acaloradas mejillas con la parte posterior de los dedos.

—Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer. Quiero que permanezcas aquí —los dedos se deslizaron bajo su barbilla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos—. E independiente de lo que pase, no abras esta puerta hasta que yo vuelva. ¿Me entiendes?.

Un temblor recorrió su espalda. ¿La iba a dejar? ¿Sola?.

¡Por Dios! ¿Y si no volvía? ¿Y si algún demonio la atacaba mientras él no estaba?.

—Y si…

Reuniendo su destrozado coraje, Lucy elevó la barbilla. _Deja de comportarte como una debilucha sin carácter_ , se regañó. ¡Maldición! Había estado cuidando de sí misma desde que tenía catorce años. No sólo a sí misma, sino también a su madre, desde que la mujer mayor descubrió que la vida era más fácil de sobrellevar desde el fondo de una botella de whisky.

Y todo sin la ayuda de un vampiro pecaminosamente hermoso.

—Entiendo.

Como si sintiese el esfuerzo que le costaba aparentar esa valentía, los dedos de Natsu le apretaron la barbilla. Mirándola fijamente, bajó lentamente la cabeza.

—Lucy —susurró.

Suavemente rozó los labios con los de ella. Una y otra vez. Su toque era ligero como una pluma, pero suficiente para hacer que su cuerpo entero hormigueara de placer. Hormigueara y temblara y muchas otras cosas estimulantes.

Por fin él levantó la cabeza y se alejó. Todavía tambaleándose por los efectos del beso, ella miró en silencio cómo él se daba la vuelta para dejar el cuarto. Sólo fue cuando la puerta sonó firmemente al cerrarse detrás de él que recordó la necesidad de respirar.

Bien…

Parecía que sus pies no estaban ni de cerca tan cansados como pensaba, ya que tenía los dedos firmemente curvados de placer.

Un impulso histérico de reírse burbujeó en su garganta cuando se movió para dejarse caer en un sofá de cuero. Besos de vampiro, sí. Estaba loca. Esa era la única explicación. Estaba loca de remate.

Y afortunadamente demasiado agotada como para preocuparse en ese momento.

Permitiendo que su cabeza reposara en los cojines de cuero, Lucy inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en horas, no estaba mirando sobre su hombro en busca de demonios merodeadores o abriéndose paso entre basura podrida. Ni siquiera había un vampiro a la vista.

De momento simplemente podría relajarse.

¿Relajarse? _Sí, seguro,_ se burló una vocecita en su cabeza.

Inspiró otro profundo aliento. Podría hacer esto. Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco de concentración.

 _Relájate, relájate, relájate_ , tarareó mentalmente. Se acurrucó más profundamente entre los cojines. Redujo el ritmo de su respiración. Intentó imaginarse una hermosa cascada, un pacífico prado, el sonido de ballenas (sin importar cómo demonios sonasen).

Todos esfuerzos en vano que finalmente fueron perturbados cuando un frío escalofrío recorrió su piel.

Una repentina certeza de que no estaba sola hizo que sus ojos revoloteasen abiertos y su cabeza se irguiese. Su corazón se detuvo cuando comprendió que sus instintos no se habían equivocado.

Había un hombre de pie en el centro del cuarto.

No, no un hombre, se corrigió inmediatamente. Ahora que conocía la verdad sobre Natsu, podía detectar lo que aquellos rasgos tan perfectos y la forma intensamente elegante significaban.

No es que este vampiro fuera la viva imagen de Natsu, concluyó rápidamente. Era más alto y más delgado, con una ondulación de duros músculos bajo el abrigo carmesí aterciopelado que ondeaba casi hasta sus rodillas y pantalones negros de satén. Llevaba el cabello largo, que era como el color del profundo mar, y sus ojos eran como la oscuridad alarmante de la medianoche. Y a pesar de que sus rasgos eran aparentemente hermosos, había una rigidez en su semblante que envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

Este no era un encantador y perverso chico malo.

Este era un exquisito ángel caído que se mantenía apartado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Levantándose lentamente, ella se encontró lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo cuando él avanzó despreocupado hacia adelante. Su fija mirada medianoche la recorrió de arriba abajo con una intensidad desconcertante. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un mero paso de ella.

—Ah, Lucy ¿verdad?.

La oscura voz fluyó como miel caliente sobre ella. Una voz tan mortalmente fascinante como el resto de él. Caramba. Pertenecía a la categoría de peligrosos, con P en mayúsculas.

De todos modos, Natsu no la habría dejado aquí si no creyese que la dejaba en buenas manos. Puede que no supiese mucho sobre su vampiro salvador, pero sabía que no la entregaría deliberadamente como cena a uno de sus amigos.

¿Verdad?.

—Sí, y tú, supongo, ¿eres Jerall? —se obligó a murmurar en un tono educado.

—Muy astuta —los oscuros ojos recorrieron sus delgados rasgos y la caída de rizos dorados—. Y encantadora.

¿Encantadora? Un ligero ceño tocó su frente. ¿Estaba ciego? ¿O de hecho estaba planeando algo infame? Nunca había sido más que medianamente pasable. Y esto era cuando no estaba cubierta de mugre y apestando a callejones traseros.

—Gracias… creo.

Los labios del vampiro se torcieron en una sonrisa suave.

— _Tú_ no tienes que tratarme con tanta desconfianza. Nunca me alimento de mis invitados. Es bastante malo para el negocio.

Bueno, eso era un alivio. Lucy se aclaró la seca garganta.

—¿Y de qué trata tu negocio?

—Soy proxeneta —dijo simplemente.

Ella se atragantó y sus ojos se ensancharon ante las inesperadas palabras.

—¿Eres un chulo?.

Su suave risa le recordó con fuerza a Natsu cuando inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Nada tan vulgar —ronroneó en tonos bajos—. Ofrezco… ah no, Natsu no me agradecería que te expusiera a semejantes historias morbosas. Es asombrosamente protector contigo —sin ninguna advertencia, elevó la mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla—. Y es una pequeña maravilla.

Ella se puso rígida de inquietud.

—¿Cómo?.

—Tanta pureza —su penetrante mirada escrutó su tenso cuerpo antes demorarse sobre su pálido rostro—. Un faro dorado en la oscuridad.

¿Primero encantadora y ahora pura? Ese pobre vampiro increíblemente hermoso realmente debía estar mal de la cabeza.

No era un pensamiento muy consolador.

—Me temo que debes haberme confundido con otra persona —le contestó en tonos lentos y comprensibles.

Sus labios se estiraron como si comprendiese que temía por su salud mental.

—No me refiero a la castidad —ondeó elegantemente la mano—. Una obsesión humana tan aburrida. O incluso al espíritu que ahora llevas dentro de ti. Hablo de tu alma, Lucy. Has conocido la tragedia e incluso la desesperación, pero permaneces incorrupta.

Lucy retrocedió un paso cuidadosamente, deseando con desesperación que Natsu volviera. Había algo muy desconcertante en este Jerall.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—El mal, la lujuria, la avaricia… las pasiones más oscuras que tan fácilmente tientan a los mortales.

—Bueno, supongo que todo el mundo es tentado.

— _Sí,_ y muy pocos se resisten —acortó la pequeña distancia entre ellos, sus dedos otra vez trazando la línea de su mejilla—. Tanta inocencia está obligada a ser una atracción irresistible para los que caminan en la noche. La maldad siempre busca la redención así como las sombras buscan la luz.

El cerebro de Lucy comenzaba a dolerle por intentar seguir las oscuras revelaciones. Vaya mierda, y ella que pensaba que Natsu hablaba de forma confusa.

—Ah… de acuerdo —refunfuñó, retrocediendo otro paso en su extraño baile—. ¿Dónde está Natsu?.

Jerall se encogió de hombros.

—No me dio su itinerario completo, pero sé que ha ido en busca del desayuno.

Su estómago dio un repentino gruñido de alivio. Ni siquiera podía recordar su última comida. Lo que significaba que había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

—Gracias a Dios, estoy muerta de hambre. Espero que traiga… —las deliciosas imágenes de tortitas con huevo y tocino fueron empañadas de repente por el pensamiento de lo que Natsu debía estar tomando como comida previa al amanecer—. Ew.

Jerall levantó una ceja azulada ante su inequívoco estremecimiento.

—No te preocupes, encantadora Lucy. No ha ido de caza —moviéndose con una gracia hipnótica, Jerall abrió con rapidez un panel oculto en la pared para revelar un pequeño frigorífico lleno de oscuras botellas—. Esta es la casa de un vampiro. Siempre poseo un amplio suministro de sangre sintética. El desayuno es para ti.

Aliviada de forma ridícula por saber que Natsu no estaba chupando la vida de desgraciados peatones, Lucy dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ah, eso es bueno.

Cerrando el panel, el vampiro se rió de forma misteriosa mientras volvía de nuevo a estar de pie ante ella.

—No lo sabes, ¿verdad?.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—¿Saber qué?.

—Desde que Natsu fue capturado por las brujas, ha sido incapaz de tomar la sangre de un humano. Es un elemento del encantamiento que lo ata al Fénix.

—Oh, ya… veo.

—No, no creo que lo veas en absoluto —murmuró suavemente—. El sufrimiento que Natsu ha aguantado durante los últimos trescientos años ha sido inconmensurable. Ha sido atado y encarcelado por aquellas que carecen de compasión, de la capacidad de verlo como algo más que un monstruo.

Lucy se paralizó. Santo cielo. Había estado tan consumida por sus propios miedos que no se había detenido ni un momento a considerar lo que Natsu debía de haber aguantado durante todos aquellos interminables años. Había sido un prisionero, encadenado por toda la eternidad a Mirajane. Dios, era sorprendente que no hubiese abandonado su lloriqueante culo en la alcantarilla más cercana y la hubiese dejado como comida para los demonios.

—Él no es ningún monstruo —le replicó en tono cortante.

—No tienes ninguna necesidad de convencerme, mi querida —escrutó detenidamente dentro de sus ojos—. Sólo puedo esperar que comprendas su sufrimiento y que hagas lo posible para aliviar sus cargas.

—¿Yo?.

—Ahora tienes el poder.

Lucy parpadeó, sacudiendo débilmente la cabeza.

—Y yo que creía que Natsu era misterioso. No te ofendas, pero los vampiros sois unas criaturas extrañas. No tan extrañas como ese Halford o los perros infernales, pero definitivamente extrañas.

Jerall soltó una risita ahogada mientras alargaba la mano para tocar sus rizos.

—Somos seres antiguos. Hemos visto el nacimiento y la caída de naciones. Presenciado interminables guerras, hambrunas y catástrofes naturales. Seguramente se nos permiten algunas excentricidades, ¿no?.

¿Y qué contestaba ella a eso?.

—O al menos un Corazón Púrpura.

Los ojos medianoche parecieron llenarse momentáneamente con algo que pudo ser entretenimiento.

—También hay visiones de alegría, placer e inesperada belleza. Belleza como la tuya.

—Un gusto exquisito como siempre, Jerall —habló una aterciopelada voz desde la entrada, arrastrando las palabras.

Sobresaltada por la interrupción, Lucy giró la cabeza para ver a Natsu avanzar lentamente hacia ellos. Con un movimiento despreocupado, lanzó la maleta que llevaba en la mano al sofá, sin detener en ningún momento su avance.

Más aliviada por su regreso de lo que le gustaría admitir, Lucy se embebió del pálido y perverso semblante. Demasiado ridículo como para poder ser aceptado, era casi como si una parte de ella hubiese estado perdida durante su ausencia. Una parte que ahora se sentía satisfecha.

Apenas fue consciente de que Jerall se había situado detrás de ella, sus manos descansando suavemente sobre sus hombros.

—Así que estás de vuelta por fin, Natsu —murmuró Jerall—. Estábamos preocupados.

La penetrante mirada verde se estrechó cuando Natsu miró de forma significativa las manos que apretaban íntimamente los hombros de Lucy.

—Tu preocupación es muy conmovedora, Jerall —arqueó una ceja con lentitud—. Y hablando de tocar…

No había forma de confundir la afilada amenaza en la suave voz, pero Jerall simplemente se rió.

— _Tú_ no puedes culpar a un vampiro de admirar tal pureza. Es bastante… embriagadora.

—Entonces tal vez deberías tomar un soplo de aire fresco para aclarar la mente —le advirtió Natsu.

—Siempre el guerrero —Jerall acercó los dedos de Lucy a sus labios—. Si decides que prefieres a un poeta, no olvides llamarme.

—Jerall —gruñó Natsu.

Con esa misteriosa risa, Jerall hizo una breve reverencia a su compañero antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Os dejaré para que descanséis. No te preocupes de ser molestado. Prometo mantener a los lobos, o en este caso a los demonios, a raya.

Una vez solos, Natsu hizo una pausa durante un instante antes de moverse para coger la mano que Jerall acababa de acariciar.

—Debes perdonar a mi amigo —dijo con una risa sardónica—. Cree que es irresistible para las mujeres.

Sofocando el impulso de alargar la mano y acariciar la cara esculpida, ella se encogió de hombros distraídamente.

—Es bastante fascinante —se sintió obligada a admitir. Seguramente ni siquiera un idiota parlanchín creería que era completamente indiferente a ese hermoso ángel caído, ¿verdad?.

—¿Le encuentras atractivo?.

—De una forma sobrenatural.

La expresión de Natsu se endureció.

—Ya veo.

Lucy tembló.

—Él también me aterroriza. Creo que destruiría cualquier cosa o persona en su camino si le viniese bien a su propósito.

Una risa apareció en los labios de Natsu.

—No te hará daño. No mientras yo esté cerca.

—¿Dónde has estado?.

Él le apretó suavemente los dedos antes de dirigirse hacia la maleta que había arrojado en el sofá y abrirla.

—En casa de Mirajane para recuperar unas pocas pertenencias que creí que podríamos necesitar —sacó varios pares de vaqueros y camisetas informales de algodón que una vez habían pertenecido a su jefa—. Puede que no queden perfectas, pero deberían valer.

Lucy suspiró de puro alivio al pensar en ropa limpia. Un pequeño trozo de paraíso.

—Gracias.

Él rebuscó en la maleta para sacar un pequeño envase de plástico.

—También te traje esto.

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que creo que necesitarás pronto.

Aferrándose a la esperanza de que fuera un helado caliente de chocolate, cogió el envase y lentamente le quitó la tapa. Su nariz se arrugó ante el asqueroso olor que salía de la sustancia verde que ciertamente no era un helado caliente de chocolate.

—Puf. Es esa cosa asquerosa que Mirajane solía beber.

—Te alimentará.

Rápidamente puso el envase en una mesa cercana.

—Como lo hará una hamburguesa de queso y patatas fritas, y sin ningún regusto verde asqueroso.

—Lucy —de forma extraña, Natsu se dio la vuelta para caminar por el gran cuarto, revolviendo con agitación el largo pelo salmón—. Hay algo que debes saber.

Su sangre se congeló ante su tono áspero. Podía no saber nada sobre vampiros, pero conocía ese tono. Significaba problemas. Siempre significaba problemas.

—¿Qué?.

Despacio, se dio la vuelta para estudiarla con una expresión sombría.

—Cuando Mirajane se estaba muriendo, te tocó.

Lucy recordó de mala gana aquellos horribles momentos en el dormitorio quemado de Mirajane. Era algo que había intentado borrar de su mente.

Cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Sus dedos se estaban moviendo, y luego me agarró del brazo. Dolió.

—Fue porque te transfirió sus poderes.

—¿Sus… poderes?

—El espíritu del Fénix —dijo—. Ahora reside dentro de ti.

Ella se tropezó hacia atrás mientras esperaba el remate final de la broma de mal gusto. ¿Tenía que haber un remate final, verdad? De otra manera, Natsu estaría hablando en serio. Y esto significaría que tenía alguna horrible criatura estableciendo su campamento dentro de ella.

Lucy se agarró la garganta con manos temblorosas. No podía respirar. No podía pensar.

—No —logró jadear finalmente—. Mientes.

Detectando fácilmente su angustia, Natsu avanzó, tendiendo las manos.

—Lucy, sé que esto es difícil.

Lucy soltó una risa histérica incluso cuando se chocó contra la pared de paneles.

Había pensado que no había nada más que pudiera conmocionarla. ¿Cómo podría? Nada podía ser peor que demonios y vampiros.

O eso había pensado.

Ahora sacudió violentamente la cabeza.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Ni siquiera eres humano.

* * *

 **3 El Corazón Púrpura es una condecoración otorgada a personas que han recibido daños luchando con el enemigo. Es la condecoración más antigua y una de las más respetadas del ejército norteamericano.**

 **4 Juego de palabras no reproducible en español, con la palabra touch, que se emplea en "conmovedora" (touching) y "tocar" (touch)**

 _ **Y eso es todo, nos leemos~**_


	7. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Natsu reprimió el impulso de gruñir de frustración.

Durante su rápida excursión a la casa de Mirajane, se había preparado para esta confrontación. No había pretendido que Lucy diera saltos de alegría por ser el Cáliz para el Fénix. O que le diera las gracias por ofrecerle la verdad.

Sabía que ella estaría alterada, incluso histérica.

Pero aquel súbito miedo en sus ojos y que se alejara de él fue suficiente para agitar sus instintos más primitivos.

Condenado infierno, ¿por qué le preocupaba si ella volvía a pensar en él como un monstruo? Había aguantado más de trescientos años encadenado al Fénix sin importarle un bledo Mirajane como persona. A menos que uno considerara los deliciosos sueños de dejarla seca.

Ella no había sido más que su captora. La fuente tangible de su furia latente.

Pero Lucy...

Importaba, admitió lúgubremente. Importaba maldita sea, y mucho.

De mala gana estudió los frágiles y demasiado pálidos rasgos, sabiendo que haría todo lo necesario para aliviar su angustia.

—Por favor escúchame, Lucy —murmuró.

Ella sacudió otra vez la cabeza.

—No, sólo mantente lejos de mí.

¿Mantenerse lejos? La ironía le llevó una sonrisa irónica a los labios.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. Estamos ligados. Ninguno de nosotros puede dejar al otro. Es parte del hechizo.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror antes de entrecerrarse bruscamente.

—Ahora sé que estás mintiendo. Tú me dejaste.

—No fui lejos y además tenía la seguridad de que volvería pronto a tu lado —dijo con suavidad, avanzando lentamente—. Si hubiera intentado huir a propósito, el dolor habría sido insoportable. Confía en mí, lo intenté suficientes veces durante siglos para estar seguro.

Ella se lamió sus secos labios.

—No.

—Lucy ¿puedes decirme con sinceridad que no sentiste mi ausencia? ¿Muy dentro de ti?.

La verdad estaba grabada en sus pálidos rasgos incluso cuando ella sacudió la cabeza negando.

—Esto... no puede ser. Sabría si alguna criatura estuviese viviendo dentro de mí.

—¿Quieres pruebas?.

Ella se apretó aun más fuerte contra los paneles.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

Natsu alargó la mano lentamente.

—Vamos.

Lucy se detuvo, mirando su mano por unos momentos antes de colocar por fin los dedos en los de él. Natsu fue consciente de la descarga de calor que se produjo ante su tácito despliegue de confianza. Y otra descarga de calor por la sensación de la suave piel rozando la suya.

Algo embriagador para un vampiro que había estado frío durante una eternidad.

Con un gentil tirón, la llevó a través de la habitación hasta el gran espejo colgado sobre la chimenea de mármol. Luego, colocándose detrás de ella, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Dime qué ves —exigió en tono bajo.

Ella emitió un impaciente sonido.

—Veo... oh —se inclinó para escudriñar el espejo—. Dios, no tienes reflejo

Natsu elevó los ojos hacia el cielo.

—Claro que no, soy un vampiro.

—Eso es tan raro.

—Lucy mírate —dijo con voz áspera.

—¿Qué? —frunció las cejas—. ¿Quieres que vea que estoy hecha un destrozo? Noticia de última hora, ya lo sabía.

—Mira tus ojos.

—¿Mis ojos? Yo… —sus palabras cesaron bruscamente mientras estiraba los temblorosos dedos para tocar su reflejo. Y no era de extrañar. Los suaves ojos marrones que siempre habían fascinado a Natsu ahora eran brillantes zafiros azules. El mismo azul que había marcado a Mirajane. Un signo visible del Fénix que no podía negar—. No, no, no, no.

Dio un traspiés, directa a sus brazos. Natsu le dio la vuelta con delicadeza, presionándole la cabeza en su pecho mientras pasaba la mano por sus rizos.

—Tranquila, amor —murmuró—, todo va a ir bien.

Un violento escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo femenino antes de que ella retirase la cabeza para apuñalarlo con una llorosa mirada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo va a ir todo bien? Tengo una... criatura dentro de mí —dio un brusco jadeo—. Oh, Dios, por eso los demonios estaban intentando matarme, ¿verdad?.

La abrazó con más fuerza. Podía mentir, por supuesto. Y durante unos pocos minutos estaría reconfortada. Pero al final, sabía que ella tendría que conocer la verdad.

—Sí. Ellos perciben el espíritu en tu interior tanto como el hecho de que eres vulnerable. No se detendrán ante nada para recuperar a su Príncipe.

Un absoluto terror oscureció el brillo de sus recientes ojos azules.

—Voy a morir.

—No —juró en despiadada negación—. No permitiré que ocurra.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo supones que podemos defendernos de cada demonio de la tierra? ¿A menos que pretendas que nos escondamos aquí durante lo próximos cincuenta billones de años?.

Cambiando de posición, colocó los dedos bajo su mentón y la obligó a encontrar su severa mirada.

—No será necesario. Con cada hora que pasa, el Fénix acumula fuerza.

—¿El Fénix está acumulando fuerza? —soltó una corta risa seca— ¿Dentro de mí? ¿Se supone que eso es tranquilizador?.

Un toque de ternura alivió su dura expresión.

—Sólo quiero decir que pronto será capaz de ocultarse a sí mismo de forma que los demonios no puedan percibir su presencia.

Lejos de estar reconfortada, Lucy lo observó con cautela.

—¿Y qué más estará haciendo dentro de mí?.

—No lo puedo decir con certeza —admitió de mala gana—. Mirajane no me consideraba su confidente. Yo solamente era su bestia encadenada.

Lucy dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?

Natsu apoyó la mejilla en su coronilla, rodeándose de buena gana de su dulce calor.

—Tengo una sugerencia.

—¿Qué?.

—Debemos buscar a las brujas.

La sintió aspirar en un asustado jadeo.

—¿Las brujas?. ¿Quieres decir las mujeres que pusieron el Fénix dentro de Mirajane?.

Sus rasgos se endurecieron. Aún después de tres siglos, recordaba vivamente cada momento que soportó a manos del aquelarre. El negro calabozo. Las cadenas que habían quemado toda su carne. La magia que lo había atado como a un perro castrado.

Su ardiente odio no se había aliviado, pero la preocupación por Lucy era incluso mayor. No había nadie más que pudiera ayudarla.

—Sí.

—Pero —se echó atrás para contemplarlo frunciendo el ceño—, sin duda ya están muertas.

—Sus poderes están conectados con el Fénix. Mientras éste viva, lo harán ellas.

—¿Y piensas que pueden ayudarme?.

—Quizás—expresó con cautela.

—Entonces vamos con ellas —alargó la mano para agarrar las solapas de la camisa de seda—. ¿Dónde están?.

—En realidad, no estoy completamente seguro.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Como te dije, Mirajane se guardaba muchos secretos, pero sé que se encontraba con las brujas en ocasiones. Deben de tener un aquelarre muy cerca.

—¿En Chicago?.

Él sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, habiendo considerado ya las posibles localizaciones.

—No en la ciudad. Necesitaran un lugar que esté bien apartado.

—¿Por qué?.

Natsu titubeó. Aunque había decidido no esconderle la verdad a Lucy, admitió que no había necesidad de detalles gráficos. No cuando sólo iban a disgustarla más.

—Celebran… algunos ritos que no quieren que otros presencien.

Afortunadamente ella estaba demasiado distraída para considerar la naturaleza de los ritos. En lugar de eso, mordisqueó su labio inferior hasta que Natsu tembló con la necesidad de calmarlo con un suave beso.

—¿Entonces cómo podemos encontrarlas?.

Ahora era Natsu el que estaba distraído. El perfume de la satinada piel, la sensación de las suaves curvas, el delicioso calor que provocaba su pasión.

—Permíteme —murmuró, bajando las manos por su columna hasta el inicio de las caderas—. Ahora, ¿qué dices de un baño caliente?.

—¿Un baño? —la desesperada urgencia se desvaneció cuando un soñador anhelo se asentó en su rostro—. Diría que suena como el paraíso.

Natsu gimió silenciosamente al pensar en ver esa expresión soñadora por una razón enteramente diferente que agua caliente y burbujas de jabón. Razones como sus manos rozando aquella piel de seda y desarreglando aquellos rizos de miel mientras sus labios trazaban caminos que nunca antes habían sido trazados.

Se apartó bruscamente, en absoluto acostumbrado a reprimir sus pasiones. Las brujas podían haberle robado la codicia por cazar humanos, pero todos los otros anhelos seguían en exquisito funcionamiento.

—Vamos, querida. Tendrás tu baño.

Girando sobre sus talones, Natsu se movió hacia una puerta cuidadosamente oculta por los paneles. Presionó la palanca oculta y la puerta giró abriéndose para revelar un estrecho vestíbulo. Con una mirada sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que Lucy lo seguía, la llevó pasando varias habitaciones hasta el cuarto de baño principal.

Con un toque al interruptor, la luz llenó silenciosamente la habitación. Desde detrás escuchó un débil suspiro, y entonces Lucy pasó hasta el centro de la habitación con una expresión aturdida.

Por un momento Natsu la contempló perplejo, pero cuando extendió la mano para pasarla por la bañera de mármol del tamaño de una piscina pequeña, una sonrisa tocó sus labios. Por supuesto. Para alguien no acostumbrado al extravagante gusto de Jerall, la perfecta réplica de un baño griego sería un tanto sorprendente. Y quizás bastante abrumador.

—Jerall nunca es sutil —murmuró él, caminando por delante de ella para abrir los grifos con forma de diosas.

—Es precioso.

—Sí.

Deteniéndose para verter gel de baño perfumado en la cascada de agua, Natsu se volvió hacia Lucy y entonces con firmeza alargó la mano para empezar a desabrocharle su mugrienta camisa.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon mientras él se ocupaba ágilmente de los botones y sacaba la ofensiva prenda de su delgada figura. Sin vacilación, llevó a cabo la misma tarea con sus pantalones caqui y los deslizó a lo largo de sus piernas.

—Natsu —se las arregló al fin para decir en voz baja—, ¿qué estas haciendo?.

Dejándose caer de rodillas, Natsu le sacó los zapatos y los pantalones, lanzándolos en un montón en la esquina.

—Preparándote para el baño, mi señora —murmuró, levantándose para abordar el sujetador de encaje.

Instintivamente, Lucy levantó las manos en un gesto de protesta.

—No puedes...

La mirada de Natsu chocó con la suya cuando él echó a un lado sus manos y desabrochó el cierre del sujetador con un movimiento.

—Confía en mí, mi amor.

Ella tragó con fuerza, pero evidentemente estaba demasiado cansada, o quizás tan atrapada en el hechizo del momento como él, que no protestó. Todavía manteniendo su mirada, cogió las medias de seda en sus dedos y lentamente las deslizó hacia abajo antes de tomarla por fin en sus brazos y llevarla al agua que esperaba.

Con cuidadosa ternura, la bajó al agua y alcanzó una esponja que estaba guardada en una preciosa concha.

Se vio obligado a estar de rodillas sobre el suelo de mármol al comenzar la lenta tarea de restregar su piel hasta que estuviera limpia. No es que notara la dureza bajo sus rodillas o el caliente vapor que estaba haciendo que la camisa de seda se le pegara al cuerpo. Todos sus pensamientos estaban ocupados con el sensual deleite de tocar a esta mujer.

—Tan suave —murmuró, frotando el paño a lo largo de su brazo—. Como marfil caliente.

Reclinando la cabeza, Lucy permitió que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

—Se siente maravilloso.

Maravilloso. _Sí_. Y estupendo. Y tentador de forma pecaminosa.

Una lenta e hirviente hambre despertó dentro de Natsu mientras continuaba su auto impuesto tormento. Metida en la bañera construida para el culto de las diosas, ella podría haber flotado desde el monte Olimpo con sus largos y finos miembros y sus bucles de miel flotando alrededor de su frágil cara.

Cuidando de no hacer nada que pudiera despertarla del olvido en el que estaba sumida, lavó su cremosa piel y después los rizos de miel. El calor de ella llenaba su frío cuerpo. Lo llenaba y hacía que su sangre corriera caliente mientras aclaraba los restos de champú de su pelo.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Natsu acunó suavemente su cara y trazó sus mejillas con los pulgares. Una belleza tan delicada, admiró con silenciosa satisfacción. No la absurda belleza física que los humanos tenían en tan alta estima y que podía cambiar con cualquier pretexto. Demonios, cualquiera podía comprar esa clase de belleza en un cirujano plástico. Pero Lucy poseía una belleza espiritual que lo llamaba con una fuerza irresistible.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, bajó la cabeza y le acarició la boca con los labios. Por un momento pareció ponerse rígida, pero cuando él se preparaba para retirarse, sus labios sorprendentemente se abrieron en una silenciosa invitación.

La rendición fue tan suave como un susurro, y aún así Natsu sintió un relámpago de placer brillar a través de su cuerpo.

Condenado infierno. Había soñado y suspirado por esta mujer durante semanas. Meses. Ahora temblaba por la pura fuerza de abstenerse de devorarla.

Los dedos se tensaron sobre la cara de ella. Podía saborear el jabón en sus labios y oler el calor de su sangre. Dulce y prohibida magia corría a través de él mientras los besos se hacían más profundos con su demanda.

Bajo él, Lucy suspiró con apreciación mientras levantaba sus húmedos brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cuello. Natsu gimió con aprobación y saboreó las fuertes sensaciones que apretaban su cuerpo. Sus pasiones siempre habían sido muy fuertes. Había disfrutado de incontables mujeres durante siglos. Pero nunca se había excitado con tan despiadada fuerza.

Era como si ella hubiera despertado una soñolienta hambre que no sería satisfecha con nada más que la posesión absoluta.

Separándole los labios con la lengua, exploró la húmeda caverna de su boca. Necesitaba más. El cuerpo de ella presionando bajo él. Las piernas envolviendo su cintura. Las caderas ascendiendo para envainarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Ella apretó los dedos en su pelo mientras él desplazaba la boca, trazando un camino de ardiente fuego sobre su mejilla y bajando por la curva de su cuello.

Natsu sintió como si se estuviera ahogando mientras acariciaba el frenético pulso en la base de su garganta y movía las manos hacia abajo para rozar las esbeltas curvas. Lucy tembló en respuesta antes de que sus dedos le rodearan de repente la cara y su cuerpo se arquease hacia él.

—¿Natsu? —exigió en suave confusión.

Perdido en sus ardientes pasiones, Natsu quería ignorar el susurro. Sería lo más fácil. Bajo sus manos podía sentirla temblar con un anhelo que igualaba el suyo propio. ¿Por qué no debía proporcionarle la dulce liberación que merodeaba tan seductoramente cerca?.

Fue la inoportuna memoria de sus propias palabras la que hizo que su cabeza se alzara lentamente.

 _Confía en mí_ , había dicho mientras la preparaba para el baño.

Maldición. La había animado a dejar de lado su innata cautela y ponerse en sus manos. Quizás lo más difícil de hacer para una mujer como Lucy. A pesar de todo su deseo por ella, no podía arriesgar ningún tardío sentimiento de traición. La vida de ambos dependía de su confianza en él.

Levantándose con expresión sombría, Natsu cogió cuidadosamente a Lucy en sus brazos y la envolvió en una toalla caliente.

—Vamos, es hora de que te metas sana y salva en la cama.

Por un momento ella se puso rígida, como avergonzada por la descarada reacción a su contacto. Entonces con un triste suspiro permitió que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

—Estoy tan cansada —murmuró.

—Lo sé, mi dulce. Descansaremos aquí hoy.

Dejó caer un distraído beso sobre su cabeza y se movió a través de la puerta que conectaba directamente con el dormitorio principal. A pesar de que la mañana había llegado hacía mucho, ni siquiera un aislado indicio de luz estropeaba la perfecta oscuridad. Aun así él no tenía dificultad en encontrar su camino a través de la opulenta moqueta hacia la cama. Apartando bruscamente las mantas, colocó a Lucy sobre las satinadas sábanas y puso el edredón sobre ella.

A punto de salir, fue tomado desprevenido cuando ella se estiró bruscamente para sujetarle la mano.

—¿Natsu?.

—¿Sí?.

—¿Estaremos seguros aquí?.

—Nada te hará daño aquí.

—Y…—hubo una pausa como si luchara con algo dentro de sí misma—, ¿estarás cerca?.

Una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus labios. Sabía que esta mujer preferiría una endodoncia, una mala permanente y celulitis antes que confesar su vulnerabilidad.

—Estaré justo a tu lado, querida —le prometió mientras se movía con elegancia para meterse en la cama y arroparla entre sus brazos. Cubriéndolos a ambos con el edredón, permitió que su calor lo cubriera—. Por toda la eternidad.

La una vez orgullosa iglesia victoriana con sus vidrieras y sus bancos de nogal había caído hacía mucho en ruinas. Con el cierre de la fábrica de papel, el pequeño pueblo que había sido llamado al culto había abandonado la esperanza y la fe, y al final había emigrado a pastos más ricos. Incluso el cementerio adjunto ahora era sólo una masa de criptas caídas y tenaces hierbajos.

Bajo los restos de piedras y olvidados cadáveres, no obstante, las vastas catacumbas eran conservadas con meticulosa atención.

Ni una rata osaba entrar en el laberinto de túneles o cámaras de piedra que habían sido pulidas, tan suaves como el mármol, durante eras. Ninguna telaraña podía alterar la severa simplicidad.

Difícilmente era lo que uno podría esperar del oscuro templo de un demonio. Por otro lado, Rafael, el maestro del culto, no era un demonio normal.

En realidad, no era en absoluto un demonio.

Un hombre alto y flaco con demacrados rasgos, había sido una vez tan aburridamente mortal como cualquiera. Pero le había dado su humanidad y su alma al Príncipe Oscuro hacía siglos.

En recompensa por su fría crueldad, y acaso por su maldad, rápidamente había ascendido de rango hasta una posición de poder. Un poder que se había vuelto prácticamente ineficaz desde la llegada de las brujas y su detestable Fénix.

Paseándose de un lado a otro por la habitación en sombras, Rafael acariciaba distraídamente con los dedos el pesado colgante de plata que colgaba de su cuello.

Tanto dependía de él.

De sus acciones esta noche.

No podía fallar.

Oyendo el sonido de pasos aproximándose y que había estado esperando, Rafael alisó sus rasgos en una fría máscara de invencibilidad. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba usar la letal reputación que se había ganado a lo largo de los años.

Hubo una tentativa llamada. Autorizando al visitante a entrar, Rafael estudió atentamente al joven aprendiz.

Estaba de pie tan inmóvil e imponente como el granito mientras miraba al aprendiz cerrar la puerta y moverse hacia el centro de la habitación. El joven todavía no tenía la cabeza afeitada de un converso. Tal honor no le sería permitido a menos que sobreviviera a las pruebas. Muchos venían a adorar al Príncipe, pero pocos sobrevivían.

Su perspicaz mirada atravesó fácilmente la modesta conducta del joven, discerniendo la agudeza de su semblante y la astucia de sus pálidos ojos.

Oh sí, lo haría bastante bien, decidió con una sonrisa para sus adentros.

Claramente desconcertado por la implacable mirada, el aprendiz se movió con nerviosismo.

—¿Me convocó, Maestro Rafael?.

—Si, Aprendiz Amil. Por favor, toma asiento.—Rafael esperó hasta que el estudiante se movió para acomodarse sobre la incómoda silla de madera. Entonces se movió lentamente para situarse ante su visitante—. ¿Estás cómodo?.

Amil se movió con un leve ceño.

—Sí, gracias.

—Relájate, hijo mío —dijo Rafael arrastrando la voz, metiendo las manos dentro de las mangas de su ropa—. A pesar de los persistentes rumores entre los hermanos, no suelo comer acólitos para la cena. Ni siquiera aquellos que se han atrevido a practicar las artes oscuras prohibidas incluso para nosotros.

Hubo un momento de conmoción antes de que el joven se deslizara bruscamente de la silla y cayera sobre sus rodillas.

—Maestro, perdóneme —rogó en tono tembloroso—. Fue simple curiosidad. No tuve la intención de hacer daño.

Rafael hizo una mueca al ver que el tonto amenazaba con arrugar el dobladillo de su ropa. Había sido más la fortuna que la habilidad la que le había llevado a descubrir al aventajado aprendiz deslizándose desde la torre para recitar los hechizos negros. Su primer instinto había sido arrancarle la garganta. No sólo habría sido un castigo adecuado, sino que le habría proporcionado una gran cantidad de placer.

Pero al final había dudado. Un hombre en su poderosa posición siempre tenía la necesidad de sirvientes fieles. Y ningún sirviente era más fiel que uno que se sabía a un suspiro de la muerte.

—Oh, levántate, gusano.

Con paso vacilante el hombre se obligó a volver a la silla, observando a Rafael con cautela.

—¿Voy a ser asesinado?.

—Ese es el castigo.

—Por supuesto, maestro —agradeció obedientemente el hombre, aunque su sinceridad era cuestionable.

—La magia oscura no es un juguete. Es peligrosa para ti y los que te rodean. Nos has puesto en peligro a todos con tu estupidez y te arriesgaste a poner al descubierto nuestro templo.

—Sí, maestro.

Los delgados labios de Rafael se endurecieron.

—Pero eres ambicioso, ¿eh, Amil? ¿Deseas ejercer el poder que está justo fuera del alcance?

La pálida mirada observó con disimulo el poderoso medallón de Rafael, antes de recordar que estaba en el filo del cuchillo de convertirse en la cena. O algo peor.

—Sólo si el Príncipe lo desea.

—Siento tu talento. Fluye profundo en tu interior. Sería una pena desperdiciarlo antes de que pueda florecer en todo su potencial.

—Por favor, maestro. He aprendido la lección. No me extraviaré de nuevo.

Rafael elevó las cejas lentamente.

—¿Y crees que debería confiar en tu vacía promesa? ¿Tú, que ya has demostrado una innata traición?.

Quizás sintiendo un atisbo de esperanza, Amil se inclinó hacia delante, con sus delgados rasgos sonrojados.

—Todo lo que pido es una segunda oportunidad. Haré todo lo que me pida.

—¿Todo? Una promesa muy imprudente.

—No me preocupa. Sólo dígame qué debo hacer.

Rafael fingió considerar la súplica. Por supuesto, había sabido que el patético aprendiz vendería su alma. Había contado con eso. De alguna forma el joven le recordaba a sí mismo con su ardiente afán de conocimiento. Pero a diferencia de este tonto, él había poseído la inteligencia para guardar sus estudios secretos bien escondidos. Y la sabiduría de no ponerse en manos de otros.

—Quizás consideraría ser benevolente en esta ocasión —dijo lentamente, arrastrando las palabras—. Con una condición.

—Bendito sea, maestro —suspiró—. Bendito sea.

—No creo que estés tan agradecido cuando descubras mi condición.

—¿Qué deseáis de mí?.

Con pasos mesurados, Rafael se movió para tomar asiento detrás del enorme escritorio. Dobló los dedos bajo el mentón y contempló a su visitante con una mirada aguda. Los próximos momentos decidirían su destino.

Si iba a ser aclamado como el salvador del Príncipe de los demonios o un arrogante fracasado. No podía permitirse cometer un fallo.

—Primero deseo que me digas todo lo que sabes del Fénix.

Cogido de improviso, Amil parpadeó con sorpresa.

—Yo... lo que todas las criaturas de la oscuridad saben, supongo. Hace unos trescientos años, brujas poderosas se reunieron para llamar al espíritu del Fénix y lo colocaron dentro de un cuerpo humano. La presencia de la infame bestia ha mantenido al Príncipe desterrado de este mundo y hecho a sus secuaces ineficaces.

—Yo no soy ineficaz —chasqueó Rafael enfadado.

—No lo entiendo —Amil observó al viejo brujo con un ceño receloso—. ¿Por qué hablamos del Fénix?.

—Porque nos mantiene lejos de nuestro verdadero maestro.

El joven se encogió de hombros.

—Ha estado perdido para nosotros. ¿Qué podemos hacer?.

Rafael apenas reprimió una llamarada de furia.

Tontos. Todos ellos. Mientras había trabajado duro y se había sacrificado para restituir al Señor Oscuro, los otros habían permitido que la desesperanza los aplastara. Ya no eran bestias orgullosas que inspiraran miedo y odio entre los mortales. En lugar de eso echaban a correr entre las sombras como animales rabiosos.

Le daban asco.

—No, hijo mío. El Príncipe no ha estado totalmente perdido para el mundo.

—¿Qué está diciendo?.

—El cáliz ha sido destruido. Las brujas ya no tienen control sobre el Fénix.

Los pálidos ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—Es un milagro.

—Desde luego.

El aprendiz agarró los brazos de su silla.

—El Príncipe pronto será liberado.

—No —la voz de Rafael era áspera—. El cáliz puso el espíritu en el cuerpo de otro mortal. El Fénix todavía vive, pero está debilitado y vulnerable.

—Debe ser destruido. Y pronto.

La expresión de Rafael se endureció en adustas líneas y sus delgados dedos se movieron para acariciar el pesado colgante en su cuello.

—Ciertamente debe ser destruido.

—¿Y qué quiere usted de mí?.

—Quiero que me traigas el cáliz. Vivo.

El aprendiz entrecerró la mirada de forma calculadora.

—Perdóneme, maestro, pero, ¿no sería mejor llamar a los secuaces para aplastar al Fénix antes de que pueda recuperar sus fuerzas?.

Rafael torció los labios con ironía. Como muchos que ansiaban poder, Amil era demasiado rápido en recurrir a la violencia cuando se necesitaba astucia.

—Ciertamente una simple, aunque más sangrienta, solución —reconoció—. Pero considera, hijo mío. Será un gran honor para aquel que ofrezca el Fénix al maestro. Y tengo la intención de que esa gloria sea mía.

Amil lo pensó durante un minuto antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Una inteligente estratagema. Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no hace esta importante tarea usted mismo?.

—Porque alguien debe asegurarse que las brujas no intervienen. Y yo soy el único con el poder de desafiarlas —se encogió de hombros—. Y, por supuesto, tú has manipulado fuerzas que pueden ayudarte a descubrir dónde está escondida la mujer.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Amil cruzara las manos sobre el pecho, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es algo muy peligroso lo que me pide, maestro. El vampiro seguro que está protegiendo al cáliz. Arriesgo mucho más que mi vida.

Rafael se encogió de hombros para ocultar el desprecio por un hombre que haría un trueque por poder antes que ganarlo. Desafortunadamente, no poseía otros siervos voluntarios para llamar a los poderes prohibidos incluso por el Príncipe.

Algunos sacrificios debían ser hechos, reconoció de mala gana.

Incluso si significaba estar asociado con tan patético tonto.

—¿De modo que deseas conocer tu recompensa? —requirió en tonos fríos.

—Soy un hombre práctico.

Sacrificios.

Rafael denodadamente mantuvo la compostura.

—Me haré cargo de tu entrenamiento personalmente. ¿Quieres ganar tu medallón antes que todos los demás? Puedo dártelo.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—¿Y una muestra de la gratitud del Príncipe?.

Rafael bajó brevemente la mirada a las manos, imaginándolas alrededor del codicioso cuello de Amil. Luego sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

El futuro estaba suspendido sobre la noche siguiente. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para asegurar el retorno de su maestro.

—Así será.

El joven se puso de pie, con la satisfacción grabada en sus delgados rasgos.

—Entonces tenemos un trato.

Rafael también se levantó, su propio semblante tan duro y oscuro como las paredes de piedra.

—Amil, no me falles. Ya te has enfrentado a la muerte. Si descubro que eres incapaz de finalizar esta tarea que te encomendé, entonces la muerte será el último de tus temores. ¿Lo entiendes?.

El aprendiz tuvo el buen sentido de palidecer ante la amenaza.

—Sí.

Rafael agitó una mano impaciente.

—Entonces ve. Tienes mucho que hacer antes de que el sol se ponga y el vampiro esté en plena fuerza.

Amil se deslizó fuera de la habitación, y Rafael volvió a pasear hacia el fuego que se consumía en el centro del suelo.

El Príncipe Oscuro pronto podría volver a su lugar de gloria.

Y él lideraría el camino

—Pronto mi señor —suspiró.

* * *

 _ **Y esto es todo, nos leemos~**_


	8. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Unas horas después Lucy se despertó de un profundo sueño, afortunadamente sin soñar. Levantando sus pesados párpados, al principio se sintió atontada por el tacto de las sábanas de seda rozando su piel y las sombras que cubrían la amplia habitación.

No era la clase de muchacha que se despertaba en cuartos extraños. Ciertamente no en uno de sábanas de satén y un eco que podría rivalizar con la catedral de San Pablo.

De todos modos, era mejor que el colchón lleno de bultos y el hedor asqueroso que le habían dado la bienvenida la última vez que despertó, se dijo irónicamente. Y con la ventaja añadida de un par de deliciosos brazos masculinos rodeándola.

No era una mala forma de despertar.

Al menos no lo sería si aquellas memorias putrefactas de demonios y brujas, y de ser invadida por un espíritu poderoso no volvieran con intensidad.

Haciendo una mueca, Lucy rodó a un lado para estudiar al hombre que dormía a su lado.

No, no un hombre, se recordó ferozmente. Un vampiro.

Estudiando los increíbles y perfectos rasgos bajo la débil luz, parecía imposible que no hubiera adivinado antes la verdad. Él era la fantasía de toda mujer. La vida le había enseñado que tenía que haber una trampa en algún sitio.

Sus labios temblaron. Todas las mujeres sabían que la clase de hombres que podían robar el corazón de una mujer con una mirada tenían que ser gays, psicóticos, o estar casados. Ahora supuso que tendría que añadir vampiros a la lista.

Apenas consciente de lo que hacía, Lucy silenciosamente levantó el edredón para descubrir la forma delgada y musculosa. Aunque para su decepción los vaqueros permanecían, se había quitado la camisa de seda para mostrar un pecho que era tan letalmente hermoso como había imaginado en sus sueños acalorados. Era amplio y liso con suficientes músculos esculpidos para satisfacer a la mujer más exigente. Dios querido, prácticamente rogaban ser acariciados.

Y por suerte no había bultos extraños o escamas que invadían a otros demonios. Ni siquiera un tatuaje estropeaba la piel de alabastro.

—Buenos días, querida —repentinamente una voz ronca irrumpió en el silencio.

Levantando la cabeza de golpe, Lucy se fijó en la ranura de verde brillando bajo las espesas pestañas.

Bien, eso era embarazoso.

Una cosa era pasearse con papel higiénico pegado al zapato. O tener pintalabios en los dientes. O incluso destruir un valiosísimo florero Ming.

Pero que la pillasen mirando abiertamente con lascivia a un hombre medio desnudo mientras dormía…

Era completamente lascivo.

Repentinamente Lucy dejó caer el edredón como si le pudiera chamuscar los dedos.

—Yo… no me percaté de que estabas despierto —logró graznar.

—Puede que esté muerto, pero ni siquiera yo puedo dormir mientras una hermosa mujer me come con los ojos —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica—. Dime dulce, ¿qué buscabas? ¿Un cuerno y una cola?.

El hecho de haber tenido la necesidad furtiva de asegurase de que no tenía ninguna singularidad peculiar, la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Ah, entonces planeabas aprovecharte de mí mientras dormía, ¿eh? Retorcido, pero me gusta.

—No… yo… —arrugó la nariz, aceptando que había sido total y verdaderamente pillada. ¿Qué le quedaba, salvo admitir la verdad?—. Supongo que sentía curiosidad. Pareces tan… normal.

Él se puso rígido ante su reacia confesión.

—¿Quieres decir humano?.

—Sí.

—¿Estás decepcionada o aliviada?.

Ella se encogió de hombros débilmente.

—Después de Halford y los perros infernales, tengo que admitir algo de alivio.

Sin advertencia, ella se descubrió girada sobre la espalda con Natsu encima, las manos del vampiro apoyadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Quizás no poseo tres ojos ni tengo ácido goteando de mis colmillos —dijo él, sus hermosos rasgos de improviso sombríos—, pero nunca debes cometer el error de fingir que soy humano. Soy un vampiro, Lucy no un hombre.

Su corazón latió acelerado al observar al peligroso guerrero suspendido encima de ella. De repente no parecía nada humano. Era una muerte enroscada y elegante que sostenía su vida entre las manos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —susurró ella—. ¿Que no puedo confiar en ti?.

Las cejas oscuras se juntaron.

—Por supuesto que puedes confiar en mí. Moriría antes de permitir que alguien te hiciese daño.

—¿Entonces qué?.

—Es sólo que no quiero que finjas que soy algo que no soy —su mirada fija verde le perforaba profundamente los ojos—. Eso sólo nos causará más dolor.

¿Fingir que no era un vampiro? Santo infierno, ¿sobre qué estaba farfullando? Ella podría fingir que comer una increíble copa de helado de dulce de azúcar era una comida equilibrada mientras tuviera cacahuetes y nata encima. O que Johnny Depp era su verdadera alma gemela si solo se tomase el tiempo para conocerla.

¿Pero el hecho de que este hombre no era un vampiro?.

Ja.

Extrañamente, sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca para informarle que estaba mal de la cabeza, vaciló bruscamente.

Demonios. ¿Podía decir con franqueza que durante algunos momentos durante las horas anteriores no había intentado olvidar la verdad sobre Natsu? ¿En momentos como su tierna seducción en la bañera? ¿Y cuando se había agarrado a él en la oscuridad como si fuera su ángel de la guarda?

Ciertamente para Lucy era pan de cada día ignorar lo que no quería ver.

Bajando las pestañas, combatió el ridículo impulso de sonrojarse.

—Deberíamos levantarnos.

—Lucy, por favor, no me dejes fuera —dijo él, su voz suavizándose en un oscuro y agradable tono que se deslizó como una pluma por su espina dorsal—. No fue mi intención asustarte. Es sólo que…

Contra su voluntad, los ojos de ella se levantaron para encontrar su fija mirada verde.

—¿Sólo que?.

—Quiero que me conozcas por cómo y quien soy, no como la imagen dulce y picante que desearías que fuera.

—Te vi luchar contra aquel demonio, Natsu. Sé lo que eres.

Sorprendentemente él hizo una mueca en las oscuras sombras.

—No, no lo sabes, pero lo harás antes de que todo esto termine. Y eso es lo que temo.

De repente Lucy entendió. Esto se trataba de mucho más que su opinión incierta sobre los vampiros. Era sobre la fe. La confianza. En él.

—Ambos sabemos que yo estaría muerta si fueras humano. Sería una hipócrita si desease que fueras algo distinto a lo que eres —confesó, con una sonrisa reacia tocando sus labios—. Además, mis antecedentes con hombres de la especie humana no me hacen precisamente estar muy ansiosa por juntarme con uno para la eternidad.

Por suerte las facciones masculinas se ablandaron ante su pesarosa confesión.

—¿Ningún caballero de brillante armadura?.

—¿Caballeros? Más bien adolescentes idiotas.

—¿Adolescentes idiotas?.

—Bueno, mi último novio me dejó por nuestro cartero, y realmente quiero decir cartero, y el anterior a él se quedó sólo el tiempo suficiente para robar mi código de ATM y poder limpiar mi cuenta de ahorros.

—Alimaña despreciable —Natsu entrecerró la mirada.

—Increíblemente fueron una mejora respecto a mi primer novio, que pensaba que el mejor modo de terminar una pelea era con los puños.

Hubo un absoluto silencio mientras él le estudiaba la cara.

—¿Te golpeó?.

—Sólo una vez. Al menos aprendí de mi estupidez.

—¿Quieres que lo mate?

Lucy parpadeó, no del todo segura si estaba bromeando.

—Ah… bueno… una oferta tentadora, por supuesto, pero supongo que debería pasar.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Es una oferta sin límites, por si cambias de opinión.

—En realidad, simplemente prefiero olvidar que alguna vez existieron —le aseguró.

—Es una solución, de alguna manera —su mirada bajó a la plenitud de sus labios antes de levantarse— ¿Pero crees que es acertada?.

Lucy frunció el ceño. Por Dios, seguramente no estaba a punto de recibir consejo amoroso de un vampiro medio desnudo que resultaba estar encima de ella, ¿no?.

Un vampiro medio desnudo locamente atractivo.

—Yo diría que por lo menos es más acertada que hacerlos devorar —se obligó a refunfuñar Lucy.

—Sólo me pregunto si realmente has aprendido de tus errores —dijo él.

—He aprendido que tengo un criterio malísimo en lo que concierne a los hombres.

—O buscas a aquellos destinados a decepcionarte de modo que no tienes que preocuparte por un vínculo emocional.

—Oh Dios, por favor no te pongas doctor Phil conmigo —gruñó ella, para nada de humor para considerar que podría tener razón—. Lo último que necesito es ser psicoanalizada por un vampiro.

Él arqueó una lustrosa ceja salmón.

—Es el hecho de ser un vampiro lo que me da algo de percepción. No se vive entre humanos durante cuatro siglos sin aprender algo de sus peculiares hábitos.

—Bueno, no sabes nada sobre mí.

—¿No? —sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa—. Sé que odias las cebollas y el atún, que consumes tu peso en chocolate cada día sin ganar ni un kilo, y que necesitas una receta para hervir agua. Sé que finges disfrutar de la música clásica, pero cambias de emisora de radio a una de rock punk cuando piensas que nadie está alrededor. También sé que te escondes del mundo y que estás sola. Siempre has estado sola.

Lucy diligentemente trató de respirar. Lamentablemente sus pulmones rechazaron cooperar.

Maldito sea. Una cosa era que ella se hubiese pasado los últimos tres meses mirándolo con secreta fascinación. Después de todo, no había descubierto nada más íntimo que el hecho de que él era vergonzosamente magnífico y poseía una inquietante habilidad al piano. Pensar que había atravesado tan fácilmente sus barreras cuidadosamente erigidas era desconcertante.

—Bien —refunfuñó ella—. Tengo problemas de intimidad. Y todo eso. Ahora, ¿podemos levantarnos?.

La sonrisa de él sólo se ensanchó.

—No hay prisa. El sol justo se está poniendo ahora.

—Bueno, te vendría bien un poco de sol —le informó con sequedad—. Estás muy pálido.

—¿Me quieres ver hecho un montón de cenizas, eh? —los ojos verdes ardieron con un fuego repentino—. ¿Y cómo te protegeré si…?.

Hipnotizada por la melosa voz oscura y la promesa que suavizaba sus rasgos, Lucy casi se perdió la sombra que se elevó despacio detrás de la cabeza salmón. Pero cuando ésta cambió y se acercó, los ojos de Lucy se ensancharon y un grito salió de su garganta.

—¡No!

Distraído por la aguda lujuria que tan fácilmente lo consumía cuando estaba cerca de esta mujer, Natsu estaba desprevenido cuanto el grito de Lucy rasgó el aire y ella se puso bruscamente derecha.

Tumbado de espaldas, a Natsu le llevó un momento luchar contra las mantas que lo arropaban. Un momento demasiado largo, ya que Lucy saltó del colchón y atacó a la forma que surgía.

—Lucy, no —ordenó él, levantándose en un tardío intento de parar su impetuoso asalto.

No vislumbró más que un vistazo de un hombre humano antes de que ella empujara al intruso lejos de la cama y los dos cayeran al suelo. En un latido, o lo que habría sido un latido si fuera cualquier cosa menos un vampiro, Natsu levantó a Lucy alejándola y se puso de cuclillas al lado del cuerpo inmóvil.

—Aguanta querida, está muerto —murmuró, su mirada fijándose con rapidez en la podredumbre negra y la mano descarnada que todavía agarraba una estaca de madera. Un asesino de vampiros—. Por segunda vez, si no me equivoco.

Aferrándose a su toalla con un apretón feroz, Lucy miró la forma inmóvil con repulsión. Algo no demasiado sorprendente. Ser atacada por un cadáver en estado de putrefacción tendía a ser un acontecimiento de una-vez-en-la-vida.

—Dios mío, ¿qué es esto?.

—Una abominación.

—¿Qué?.

—Un zombi —su voz mostraba repugnancia. Incluso entre el mundo de los demonios, el uso de semejante magia estaba condenado. Perturbar el reino de los muertos era un sacrilegio—. Una cáscara muerta animada por magia poderosa. Más magia que la que posee la mayor parte de los demonios. No está vivo o muerto, lo que explica porqué no lo sentí y cómo logró pasar el hechizo de protección de Jerall.

—Zombis —Lucy soltó una risa corta y casi histérica—. Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora todo lo que necesitamos son unas momias y un hombre lobo para completar nuestro grupo Hoyle oficial de monstruos.

Natsu estiró la mano para tocar el cuerpo frío que estaba estirado con la cara en la alfombra.

—Lucy, necesito que me digas lo que pasó.

—¿Qué quieres decir?.

—Después de ver al zombi, ¿qué hiciste?.

Natsu detectó el movimiento inquieto de ella ante su pregunta.

—Estabas aquí. Sabes lo que pasó.

Natsu levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con su desconcertado ceño fruncido. Ella estaba todavía conmocionada por la inesperada violencia, pero en ese momento no podía consolarla como deseaba. Era imperativo que descubriera todo lo posible sobre esta última amenaza.

—Por favor, Lucy, dime exactamente lo que hiciste.

—¿Qué importa? —la recorrió un temblor—. ¿Está muerto, verdad?.

—Tan muerto como Elvis en esta ocasión. La pregunta es porqué está muerto.

—Bueno, podría tener algo que ver con ese agujero abierto en su cabeza.

—No, eso lo mató la primera vez. Cuando entró en la habitación, estaba animado por la magia, no por el latido del corazón. Nada podría haberlo matado salvo el fuego, preferentemente de la variedad mística.

—¿Fuego? —ella sacudió la cabeza—. Todo lo que hice fue empujarlo.

Dándole la vuelta al cuerpo, Natsu abrió de un tirón la formal camisa blanca con la que el pobre desgraciado había sido sepultado. En la luz sombreada, la descomposición del pecho apenas era visible, pero no había duda, las quemaduras profundas que tenía eran la forma perfecta de dos manos.

Las manos de Lucy.

—Fue todo un empuje, querida —murmuró él.

Ella hizo un profundo sonido con su garganta al retroceder apresuradamente con horror.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo hice eso?.

La angustia reflejada en su voz hizo que Natsu se levantara y se pusiera directamente ante ella, bloqueando la vista del repugnante cadáver.

—Estoy diciendo que me salvaste —la informó severamente—. Si no hubieras parado al caminante no-muerto, yo estaría esparcido sobre ti en forma de poco favorecedoras cenizas.

—¿Pero cómo? —susurró—. ¿Cómo podría hacer yo algo así?.

Las manos de Natsu le acariciaron los hombros con movimientos calmantes.

—Te dije que el Fénix encontraría modos de protegerse. No hay nada de lo que asustarse, Lucy.

Los brillantes ojos azules centellaron con una emoción apenas suprimida.

—Acabo de quemar enormes agujeros en esa… cosa sin ni siquiera saber lo que hacía.

—Te protegías. Y por suerte a mí en el proceso.

Ella levantó las manos para contemplarlas como si fueran objetos extraños.

—Pero no sé cómo lo hice.

—¿Importa eso?.

—Por supuesto que importa —replicó en tonos bruscos—. He visto Ojos de fuego. ¿Crees que quiero ser una jodida antorcha humana?.

Natsu sofocó con rapidez el destello de humor que le produjeron sus temores. A pesar de todo su coraje, Lucy pendía de un delgado hilo.

—Querida, cálmate. No eres una antorcha humana —suavemente le cogió una mano y la colocó en el centro de su pecho. Calor agudo y ardiente llameó hacia él ante su tacto, pero no tenía nada que ver con el poder del Fénix—. ¿Ves?.

—Pero…

—Lucy —descansó su frente sobre la de ella, apretándole los dedos en silencioso consuelo—. Esto no es diferente de tu habilidad para parar a un hombre con una patada bien dirigida o usando las uñas como armas letales. Es simplemente otra arma. Una que podría mantenerte viva.

Ella permaneció rígida entre sus brazos durante un largo rato, y luego por fin soltó una risita llorosa.

—¿Hay algo que alguna vez te moleste?.

Retirándose, Natsu siguió una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

—Esto me molesta. Me hace sentir un profundo dolor.

—Natsu.

La vulnerabilidad que suavizó sus rasgos fue la perdición de Natsu. Antes de poder resistir, su cabeza estaba bajando para capturarle los labios en un suave beso que brilló hasta los huesos.

Despacio, apretó los brazos alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo, consolándola de la única forma posible. Condenado infierno, quería sacarla de este lío infestado de demonios. Un deseo imposible, por supuesto. Hasta que encontraran a las brujas, todo lo que podía hacer era intentar protegerla y esperar que ella pudiese soportar los terrores que aún quedaban por venir.

Moviendo los labios sobre sus mejillas en una caricia y bajando por la longitud de su mandíbula, Natsu susurró con paciencia palabras de ánimo hasta que sintió disminuir su temblor.

—Lucy, mi amor —murmuró al final, retirándose para encontrar su ensombrecida mirada—. No podemos permanecer más tiempo aquí. Creo que deberíamos juntar nuestras cosas y marcharnos. No sabemos cuántos otros zombis podrían estar al acecho.

Aunque estaba pálida, Lucy había recobrado de nuevo su firme coraje. Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de la cintura, levantó decidida la barbilla.

—¿A dónde iremos?.

—A encontrar el aquelarre —replicó él sin vacilar—. Lo que significa que primero tendré que hablar con Jerall.

Las cejas de ella se elevaron con sorpresa.

—¿Él sabe dónde esta el aquelarre?.

Los labios de Natsu temblaron.

—No. Pero posee lo que necesitamos para encontrarlo.

—¿Y qué es?.

—Transporte.

* * *

 **5 La catedral de San Pablo es una famosa basílica de Londres que fue destruida por el Gran Incendio de 1666 y reconstruida después por el arquitecto Christopher Wren. En ella tienen lugar eventos de importancia nacional como bodas reales, funerales de personajes importantes o conmemoraciones. Su cúpula es la mayor del mundo después de la Basílica de San Pedro en el Vaticano.**

 **6 La palabra original sería mooks, que no tiene traducción directa al español. Serviría para designar a adolescentes masculinos o adultos jóvenes que exhiben una actitud desagradable o egocéntrica, o que se comportan como idiotas o estúpidos.**

 **7 ATM son las siglas de Asynchronous Transfer Mode (Modo de Transferencia Asíncrona), una tecnología de telecomunicación desarrollada para hacer frente a la gran demanda de capacidad de transmisión para servicios y aplicaciones. Se usa por ejemplo en las líneas ADSL.**

 **8 Phillip Calvin McGraw, "Phil", es un psicólogo estadounidense que tiene un programa de televisión (Dr. Phil), en el que da consejos sobre distintos temas a los invitados. Ha escrito varios libros, y ha sido nominado cuatro veces a los premios Emmy.**

 **9 Sir Fred Hoyle fue un astrofísico inglés que además de teorías y trabajos de divulgación científica, escribió libros de ciencia-ficción con su hijo Geoffrey.**

 **10 Ojos de fuego es una película basada en el libro homónimo de Stephen King, en el que una niña de ocho años posee un poder sobrenatural que le permite provocar incendios con la mente.**

 ** _Y esto es todo, nos leemos~_**


	9. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

A Lucy le llevó menos de un cuarto de hora deslizarse entre las ropas que Natsu había comprado para ella y atarse el cabello en una simple trenza. No fue muy sorprendente, en realidad. No había nada como un cuerpo dos veces muerto yaciendo en el suelo para lanzar a una mujer a velocidad turbo.

No sólo era repugnante, sino que el olor ciertamente maduraría en poco tiempo. Algo que no estaba particularmente ansiosa de experimentar.

Con cuidado de evitar mirarse en el espejo al reflejo que ya no era el suyo, se cepilló rápidamente los dientes y regresó al cuarto contiguo donde Natsu la esperaba.

Un arrepentido destello de diversión la invadió al verlo al lado de la puerta. Mientras ella se veía como si hubiera pasado los últimos dos días rodando en callejones, siendo cazada por demonios y atacada por zombis, él era un perfecto Versace.

El lustroso cabello salmón estaba apartado de su delgado rostro de alabastro para caer por su espalda. La camisa de seda negra no tenía ni una arruga y relucía sobre su imponente torso, y un par de pantalones de cuero negro abrazaban sus piernas con un resultado de Oh-Dios-mío.

Incluso sus maliciosas facciones no tenían fallos. No había sombras, ningún signo de cansancio. Ni siquiera un asomo de barba.

Era condenadamente injusto, decidió, al continuar avanzando. Al menos podría tener el pelo revuelto de dormir o un poquito de sueño en esos ojos magníficos.

Ignorante de sus ridículos pensamientos, Natsu le ofreció una sonrisa alentadora.

—¿Estás lista?.

—Solo en el sentido proverbial de "Tan lista como alguna vez estaré" —admitió irónicamente.

Su sonrisa de pirata se ensanchó.

—Suficientemente bueno por ahora, supongo. Vamos.

Dejaron juntos el apartamento, bajando por el pasadizo al rebuscado vestíbulo. Sin embargo, en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta, Natsu la condujo hacia una escalera curvada de mármol. En silencio ascendieron hasta el piso más alto y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del edificio. Solamente cuando se encontraron frente a un par de puertas talladas de caoba, Natsu se detuvo.

Lucy lo seguía tan cerca que casi se chocó contra él cuando se giró abruptamente para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Mira Lucy, no puedo dejarte por tu cuenta, no mientras no sepamos con certeza que es seguro.

Lucy enarcó las cejas.

—¿Crees que voy a discutir? Después de estas últimas horas, planeo pegarme a ti como pegamento.

—Una visión muy agradable, sobre la que tengo intención de reflexionar en profundidad más tarde, querida. Aún así…

—¿Qué?.

Los labios de Natsu se estrecharon.

—Este no es lugar para inocentes.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo ¿Todos los vampiros eran dementes? Ella no había sido inocente desde el día que dejó la cuna.

—No soy una niña Natsu —le replicó con una mirada oscura—. No creo haberlo sido nunca. He visto más maldad en mi vida de la que mucha gente puede soñar.

La expresión de él se suavizó cuando estiró la mano para deslizarle los dedos por la mejilla.

—Lo sé, querida, pero no significa que en tu corazón aún no seas pura. Desafortunadamente en este momento, no tenemos mucha opción. Sólo… permanece cerca.

Preguntándose qué nuevos horrores podrían estar detrás de la puerta, Lucy asintió lentamente mientras se acercaba a él y le rodeaba la cintura estrechamente con los brazos.

—Tendrás que usar un pincho de ganado para apartarme.

Natsu gimió por lo bajo mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente.

—Condenado infierno.

Lucy frunció el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Pasa algo?.

—Si no estuviera ya muerto, me llevarías a la tumba, querida —refunfuñó; después, estirando la mano, abrió la puerta de un tirón—. Hagamos esto.

Ella podría haber estado perpleja ante sus extrañas palabras si no la hubiera empujado por el umbral a un oscuro cuarto que vibraba con el sonido de música oriental.

El harén de un jeque, comprendió al echar un vistazo a la cámara circular cubierta con tenues gasas y seda con lentejuelas. Sobre el piso estaban colocadas docenas de grandes almohadas, algunas de ellas ocupadas por una variedad de hombres y mujeres que respiraban profundamente el humo de opio proveniente de los braseros de cobre.

Fueron las esquinas, sin embargo, las que llamaron su atención

Aunque estaba oscuro, no era posible confundir las formas que se retorcían y los fuertes gemidos que resonaban en las sombras. Puede que nunca hubiera estado en una orgía, pero ciertamente podía reconocer una cuando se tropezaba con ella.

Sintiendo que su estómago se retorcía en repugnancia, se aferró más apretadamente a Natsu. Había pensado que nada podría molestarla —bueno, al menos nada en la variedad humana—, pero había una oscura y hambrienta decadencia en la habitación que le erizaba la piel.

Era desesperación sin esperanza, decidió. Esa familiar enfermedad del espíritu contra la que había luchado por más tiempo del que quería considerar.

Colocándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros, Natsu hizo lo posible para bloquearle la visión mientras la conducía firmemente hacia un nicho en el lateral del cuarto.

—Jerall estará en la parte de atrás —murmuró—, es donde él…

Lo que fuera que conllevaba el él, fue ásperamente ahogado por el repentino grito que cortó el aire, y Natsu fue separado de Lucy por una mujer claramente furiosa.

Petrificada por el inesperado ataque, Lucy tropezó hacia atrás, observando con asombro como la asaltante sujetaba a Natsu por el cuello y lo levantaba del suelo para fijarlo a la pared con asombrosa fuerza.

Una vampira, se dio cuenta con rapidez. No sólo que una mujer mortal sería incapaz de levantar a un hombre ya crecido con tanta facilidad, sino que poseía esa belleza extraña que la marcaba como algo más que humana.

Mucho más que humana, reconoció Lucy cuando Natsu extendió una mano para evitar que se acercara.

Tan alta como Natsu, la vampira poseía un cuerpo esbelto apenas oculto por un traje de gasa para guardar las apariencias. El cabello por debajo de la cintura contenía el raro matiz de un plateado rayo lunar. Su rostro era delgado, casi felino, con ardientes ojos azules y labios lujuriosos que podrían satisfacer la fantasía de cualquier hombre.

Y claramente estaba de un humor de síndrome premenstrual.

Sin luchar, Natsu sin embargo miró a su captora de forma cautelosa.

—Lissana.

—Natsu, esta es una sorpresa deliciosa —ronroneó la mujer—. No puedes imaginarte cuántos días he soñado justo con este momento.

Lucy se puso rígida ante el inconfundible tono. Demonios, no estaba atacando a Natsu porque él protegía el Fénix.

Ella era su ex.

Una sorprendente llama de algo que podían ser celos recorrió a Lucy cuando cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. ¿Ese era el tipo de mujer que él deseaba? ¿Hermosa, poderosa e inmortal?

Él… sapo…

—¿Una vieja amiga tuya? —exigió Lucy.

—Algo así —admitió Natsu, torciendo los labios con humor ácido—. Ahora, Lissana, no es el momento para una de nuestras pequeñas riñas.

—¿Pequeña? —la mujer entrecerró la mirada hasta tener dos peligrosas rendijas—. Me encerraste en un sótano.

—Obviamente lograste escapar. No pasó nada.

Lissana gruñó por lo bajo.

—Estuve ahí durante tres semanas. Tuve que comer ratas.

—He escuchado que son muy nutritivas —Natsu gruñó cuando los dedos le apretaron la garganta—. Maldición, Lissana, nunca te habría encerrado en aquel maldito sótano si no hubieras tratado de clavarme una estaca.

—Sabes que nunca hubiera hecho algo así, solo estaba jugando.

—¿Jugando?.

—Solían gustarte nuestros jueguecitos. Recuerda cuánto disfrutabas ser encadenado a la…

—Las cadenas son una cosa, Lissana, pero una estaca es bien distinta —la interrumpió Natsu con rapidez—. No tenía mucho interés en quedarme y descubrir dónde intentabas ponerla. Llámame loco.

Lissana aspiró ruidosamente.

—Aun así fue rudo.

—Tienes mis disculpas más profundas —refunfuñó Natsu—, así como la solemne promesa de nunca volver a encerrarte en un sótano.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que los rasgos de Lissana se suavizaran en un puchero seductor, y bajara a Natsu al piso.

—Supongo que podrías convencerme de perdonarte.

—No eres nada menos que una santa.

Permitiendo que la mano que había estado tratando de ahogar a Natsu se deslizara suavemente hasta su pecho, la vampira se inclinó hacia delante hasta estar presionada íntimamente contra él.

—Ahora, ¿nos besamos y lo arreglamos?.

Lucy se descubrió apretando los puños mientras la mujer se frotaba contra Natsu como una gata en celo. No estaba segura de si deseaba golpear a Natsu o a Lissana la Fresca. Pero estaba muy segura de que quería golpear a alguien.

—En realidad, tengo algo de prisa. Necesito hablar con Jerall.

El puchero se hizo más pronunciado.

—Siempre escapando. Y siempre con algún inútil humano —acusó, sus ojos de gata girando hacia la silenciosa Lucy—. ¿O es tu cena?.

Con un fluido movimiento, Natsu se desplazó al lado de Lucy, su expresión llena de advertencia.

—Ella no está en el menú.

—Predecible —la voz de Lissana era puro veneno—. Realmente deberías pasar más tiempo con tu propia gente, Natsu. Esas criaturas te hacen débil.

—Tendré eso en cuenta.

Con una enojada aspiración, Lissana se dio la vuelta alejándose, sus curvas marfileñas perfectamente visibles bajo la delgada gasa.

Sola con Natsu, Lucy le lanzó una disgustada mirada ceñuda.

—Encantadora.

—Lissana es un poco… emocional —admitió con pesar.

—Más que un poco si intentó matarte.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cada relación tiene su lado peligroso. Tú misma lo admitiste.

—Pero no muerte por estacas de madera —rezongó, aún luchando contra el persistente sentimiento de hostilidad al imaginar a Natsu intimando con la bella vampira— La mujer está realmente loca.

Una lustrosa ceja salmón se curvó mientras Natsu barría con la mirada sus rígidas facciones.

—Según recuerdo, has tratado de clavarme una estaca más de una vez.

—Sí, pero eso era diferente.

—¿Cómo?.

—Porque lo era.

—Ah —los labios de Natsu temblaron con un destello de malvada diversión—. Creo que sé lo que te tiene enojada. Estás celosa.

Lucy se colocó las manos en las caderas. Bueno idiota. Por supuesto que estaba celosa. Puede que Lissana estuviese muerta, pero todavía era asquerosamente hermosa con la pasión ardiente que hacía babear a los hombres.

Más importante que eso, había logrado atrapar a Natsu con sus habilidades seductoras. _O tal fueron las cadenas_ , murmuró una desagradable voz en el fondo de su mente.

En todo caso, había poseído lo que Lucy había deseado con lujuria durante meses.

Por supuesto que estaba condenadamente celosa.

No es que fuera a admitirlo. Tenía su orgullo, para lo que valía.

—No seas tan creído, Natsu. Mi única preocupación es saber cuantas otras ex-novias podrían saltar de cualquier parte. Las cosas ya están suficientemente mal sin mujeres vengativas acechando.

Él siguió el contorno de sus labios con la punta del dedo.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible, querida.

Instintivamente Lucy se alejó de su distrayente contacto.

—¿No vinimos aquí para encontrar a Jerall?

—Algún día cercano, Lucy, tendremos una larga charla. Será muy interesante —dijo suavemente—. Hasta entonces, tienes razón, deberíamos estar buscando a Jerall y largarnos de aquí.

A pesar del infantil deseo de quedarse y disfrutar la vista del indiscutible ataque de celos de Lucy, Natsu le agarró el brazo con firmeza para guiarla hacia el fondo del cuarto. No sólo no era este el lugar para una inocente, sino que además tenía más de una disgustada ex-amante, por no mencionar los numerosos demonios que abrigaban la molesta idea de que les debía dinero.

Cuanto más pronto pudiera obtener las llaves del auto de Jerall, mejor.

Entrando en un nicho oscurecido, Natsu hizo una pausa para echar un vistazo al largo vestíbulo más allá. Estaba agradecido de que la mayor parte de las puertas estuvieran cerradas y que ninguno de los placeres perversos que Jerall ofrecía a sus clientes pudiera ser descubierto con facilidad. Todavía estaba más agradecido al descubrir a Jerall apoyado despreocupadamente contra la pared.

Al menos no tendría que arrastrar a Lucy por los deshechos más bajos del libertinaje.

—Ahí está —murmuró, girándose para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Lucy—. Espera aquí mismo. Sólo será un minuto.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron al mirar intranquila por encima del hombro.

—¿Y si alguno de tus amigos tiene hambre?.

—Los mataré —prometió con cruda sinceridad—. No dejaré que nada te suceda.

La mirada de Lucy regresó para encontrarse con la decidida expresión de su rostro antes de asentir lentamente.

—De acuerdo, pero date prisa.

—Lo haré —rozándole la frente con los labios, Natsu se giró y se encaminó hacia su amigo. Deteniéndose al lado de Jerall, esperó hasta que el vampiro se giró para mirarlo con las cejas arqueadas—. Jerall, un momento por favor.

Dirigiendo una mirada hacia la expectante Lucy, Jerall se apartó de la pared y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Desearía que te decidieras, Natsu. Primero insistes en proteger a tu beldad de mi malvada clientela, y ahora la exhibes como una fruta tentadora. A menos que desees disturbios, sugiero que la saques de aquí.

—Las cosas han cambiado —le replicó Natsu, rápidamente revelando el último ataque sobre Lucy en términos breves.

Un hosco ceño fue creciendo en la frente de Jerall mientras escuchaba en silencio. Cuando Natsu al fin terminó, lanzó una furiosa maldición.

—¿Quién se atrevería a soltar a semejante criatura?.

—Un idiota imprudente.

—Un humano sin duda —Jerall apretó los dientes, no era de los que escondían su desdén por los mortales.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. Por el momento no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo reflexionando quién podía estar tras el ataque.

—Quizás. De momento sólo me interesa mantener segura a Lucy.

Jerall estrechó la mirada.

—Una tarea digna; sin embargo, espero que tengas un milagro o dos guardados bajo la manga, Natsu. En este momento tu compañera es el Santo Grial para cada criatura del inframundo.

¿Un milagro? Natsu sonrió con ironía. Lo más cercano a un milagro que tenía era el hecho de que Lucy todavía estaba viva y él no había terminado con una estaca clavada.

—Ningún milagro, pero tengo un plan —confesó de mala gana.

—Uno que incluye desaparecer los próximos siglos, espero.

—La llevaré con las brujas.

Un penetrante e incrédulo silencio descendió antes de que Jerall abruptamente sujetara del brazo de Natsu y lo empujara a las más oscuras sombras del pasillo.

—¿Has perdido por completo la cabeza? —gruñó su amigo con ardiente furia—. La última vez que te encontraste con esas perras te ataron como un perro. Esta vez muy bien podrían matarte.

Natsu metió las manos en los bolsillos. Demonios, no era idiota. Al menos no un completo idiota. Era plenamente consciente de que si eso le convenía a las brujas, podría volver a tener grilletes, o peor.

—No tengo elección —dijo rígidamente.

—¿Por qué?.

—Son las únicas que pueden sacar el Fénix de Lucy.

Jerall parecía lejos de estar impresionado por su perfectamente razonable explicación. En cambio, comenzó a mirar a Natsu como si estuviera considerando una camisa de fuerza.

—Ahora sé que estás loco —barbotó— ¿Por qué dejarías que te unieran a otra? Esta mujer al menos se preocupa por ti.

Natsu cerró con fuerza su mente a la tentación. No era de naturaleza noble. O dado a sacrificarse. Tomaba lo que quería y al infierno con la moral.

Pero de alguna manera las reglas habían cambiado. Lucy se había ocupado de eso.

—Esta no es su responsabilidad.

—Ni tampoco la tuya —continuó Jerall con suavidad letal—. No por elección.

Lentamente Natsu giró la cabeza hacia la delgada forma que esperaba ansiosa junto a la puerta. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Lo es ahora.

—¿Lo arriesgarás todo por esta mujer?.

—Todo —admitió Natsu en tono bajo.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Jerall suspirara con resignación.

—Vaya locura. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?.

Natsu se dio la vuelta con una expresión decidida.

—Por ahora todo lo que necesito son tus llaves.

* * *

 ** _Y esto es todo, nos leemos~_**


	10. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni el libro son de mi autoria yo simplemente los adapto por mera diversión.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Horas más tarde, Natsu continuaba la cacería por los silenciosos suburbios de la ciudad. A su lado, Lucy, que tomaba de mala gana las hierbas que había insistido que bebiera, estaba sentada en un extraño silencio.

Demasiado silenciosa, se dio cuenta cuando echó un vistazo al delicado perfil, plateado por el efecto de la luz de la luna.

Aunque Lucy siempre ponía cuidado en mantener las distancias, no era habitual que se retirara completamente. Debería estar quejándose por lo inútil que era buscar alguna pista de las brujas, sino de algo más. O castigándole por tener ex-amantes letales. O por lo menos, diciéndole como debería conducir.

En lugar de eso, estaba sentada con los hombros caídos, bebiendo las hierbas y…

Repentinamente, el ceño de Natsu se profundizó. ¿Estaba tarareando?.

Por la sangre del Diablo. Definitivamente había algo que andaba mal en esta mujer.

Reduciendo la velocidad del coche, Natsu se aclaró la garganta cauteloso.

―¿Lucy?.

―¿Mmmmmm?.

―¿Estás bien?.

―Sólo estaba pensando.

Bueno, eso no parecía tan malo. Por lo menos no había entrado en estado catatónico.

―¿Qué estás pensando?.

―¿Todos los vampiros tienen un Porsche?.

Desconcertado, le echó una rápida mirada ¿Eso era en lo que había estado tan absorta? ¿En las preferencias de transporte de los vampiros?.

―Claro que no ―dijo despacio―. Conozco a varios vampiros que prefieren el Jaguar e incluso a uno que nunca encontrarías en nada salvo un Lamborghini. Mejor dicho, eso es lo que él desearía.

―¡Ah! ―agitó el dedo hacia él―. Sabía que había algo sospechoso. Simplemente suponía que esos ricos habían vendido su alma al diablo. En lugar de eso, son todos demonios.

―Sí, todo esto es una gran conspiración.

Ella rió tontamente. Luego, tomando otro gran trago, giró la cabeza en el suave cuero del asiento y lo miró con los ojos medios cerrados.

―¿Qué ha pasado con esos días en los que un vampiro se escabullía a través del alcantarillado y vivía en una húmeda cripta?.

Él arqueó una ceja.

―Creo que terminaron al mismo tiempo que los mortales decidieron gatear fuera de sus cuevas.

―Aún así, deberías convertirte por lo menos en murciélago o tener la frente muy pronunciada. Algo más vampiresco.

Bien. Era oficial. Sin excepción, las mujeres mortales eran las criaturas más impredecibles, caprichosas y dementes que jamás anduvieron en la tierra.

Y esta mujer era la campeona de las campeonas en llevar a un vampiro a la locura. Un minuto estaba aterrorizada, al siguiente enojada, y luego, ¡bam!, toda suave y vulnerable.

Aún así, esa risita tonta, y ese humor casi frívolo era un cambio claro. Podría haber pensado que estaba borracha como una cuba si no fuera…

Oh, condenado infierno. Los ojos de Natsu se estrecharon cuando la vio dar otro largo trago a la bebida.

Era eso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Mirajane se había convertido en el Fénix que había olvidado el efecto de las potentes hierbas. A lo largo de los años, ella se había acostumbrado al brebaje, pero hubo un tiempo en el que había reaccionado con el mismo vertiginoso atolondramiento.

―Lucy ―murmuró.

―¿Mmmmm?.

―¿Estás bebiendo las hierbas de Mirajane?.

―Sí ―sonrió alegremente―. Y sabes, una vez que te acostumbras al gusto amargo y a los grumos ocasionales, no es totalmente repulsivo. Te hace sentir… hormigueos.

―¿Hormigueos?.

Abruptamente ella hizo una mueca.

―Excepto por mi nariz. No puedo sentir nada mi nariz. Todavía está ahí, ¿verdad?

Natsu se tragó la risa cuando se estiró para darle un ligero golpe en la nariz. Cuando estaba borracha era inesperadamente cautivadora.

―Sana y salva en el centro de tu cara ―le aseguró.

―Bien. No me gusta mucho, pero no quiero perderla.

―No, una nariz es una buena cosa para tener ―recorrió sus pálidos rasgos durante un momento antes de volver la mirada a las oscuras calles―. Y es una perfecta y fina nariz.

―Es demasiado pequeña, y tiene pecas.

Tensó los dedos en el volante mientras giraba hacia el bulevar que estaba en el límite de la arboleda.

―Mortales ―barbotó molesto― ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto por la apariencia física? No sólo desaparece rápidamente, sino que también es insignificante.

Las sabias palabras fueron recibidas con un ruido desdeñoso.

―Habló uno que pertenece a la gente realmente hermosa ―se quejó―. Es fácil condenar la vanidad superficial cuando te ves como un dios griego.

―Simplemente… ―le echó una rápida mirada― ¿Piensas que parezco un dios Griego?.

―En realidad, pareces más un pirata. Un pirata muy, muy perverso.

¿Un pirata? Eso no parecía casi tan bueno como un dios griego. Por supuesto, había dicho que era uno perverso.

―De acuerdo, voy a tomar eso como un cumplido.

―Tienes que saber que eres magnífico.

―Bueno, está todo eso del reflejo, querida ―dijo con voz seca―. No paso mucho tiempo arreglándome delante de los espejos.

―Oh… lo olvidé ―hipó―. Lo siento.

―No es tan excitante como tener la frente pronunciada o convertirse en murciélago, pero por lo menos es vampiresco.

Ella asintió lentamente.

―Supongo que es verdad. Y tienes los colmillos.

―Sí, tengo los colmillos.

Dejó salir un suspiro lánguido.

―Aún así, convertirse en murciélago habría sido genial.

La sonrisa de Natsu se desvaneció. Ella no tenía ni idea del monstruo en que era capaz de convertirse. En su mente todo lo que había eran mitos y cuentos de hadas.

―Lucy.

―¿Qué?.

―Creo que has tenido suficiente de esas hierbas por ahora.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que luchara por enderezarse en el asiento.

―Puede que tengas razón. La cabeza está empezando a darme vueltas.

Natsu dio un golpecito al interruptor para bajarle la ventanilla, permitiendo que entrara en el coche una ráfaga de aire fresco.

―¿Mejor?.

―Sí ―sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla, respirando profundamente― ¿Sabes?, creo que ese brebaje contiene licor.

Natsu se rió entre dientes cuando redujo la velocidad y condujo el coche hasta detenerlo.

―No te preocupes, querida, muy pronto estarás disfrutando de un helado cubierto de chocolate en lugar de brebajes que parecen tener licor.

Metiendo la cabeza dentro, Lucy le obsequió con una elevación de cejas.

―¿Por qué nos paramos? ¿Estamos cerca del aquelarre?.

―Eso es lo que intento averiguar.

Parpadeó sorprendida.

―¿Puedes sentirlo?.

―De hecho, espero olerlo.

―¡Ugh! ¿Las brujas apestan?

―Las brujas no, pero sí algo que hay cerca del aquelarre ―explicó con una sonrisa―. Cuando Mirajane volvía de las visitas, siempre traía pegado un aroma peculiar.

Lucy inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

―¿Qué clase de olor?.

Natsu se encogió de hombros.

―No estoy seguro. Sólo sé que cuando regresaba, yo evitaba la casa durante días. Era muy… peculiar.

Lucy pensó durante un largo momento.

―¿Una carnicería?¿O una fábrica de curtidos?.

Natsu elevó las cejas ante la inocencia de sus palabras.

―Habría reconocido el olor de la sangre, mi dulce.

―Oh… bien. ¿Qué tal una refinería de petróleo o un corral de ganado?

―No, era más bien como un campo de trigo podrido.

Ella frunció el ceño. Natsu no la culpaba. Incluso para un vampiro poderoso, un leve olor que no podía definir era difícilmente algo con lo que continuar. No era MacGyver.

Entonces, sin advertencia, ella le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

―¡Oh, por Dios!.

Inmediatamente alerta, Natsu miró alrededor para asegurarse de que no les atacaban.

―¿Qué pasa?

―Sé donde está ―murmuró.

―¿El aquelarre?.

―Sí.

―¿Cómo?.

―Hace años, mi hermano mayor trabajó en la fábrica de cereales ―explicó―. Cuando volvía, la casa entera apestaba a trigo podrido durante horas.

¿Había trigo podrido en el cereal? Infiernos. ¿Cómo se atrevían los humanos a estremecerse ante la preferencia de los vampiros por la sangre? Por lo menos él la exigía claramente sin estar podrida.

―Merece la pena intentarlo ―concluyó―. ¿En qué dirección?.

―Sur.

Arrancando el motor, Natsu giró el coche hacia el sur. No tenía garantía de que el aquelarre estuviera cerca de la fábrica, pero por lo menos era un sitio por el que empezar.

Cuando el silencio descendió nuevamente, Natsu echó una mirada furtiva hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado. En esta ocasión, Lucy no estaba zampando las potentes hierbas o tarareando en una agradable nube de niebla. En lugar de eso, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y se mordisqueaba el labio inferior como si estuviera profundamente pensativa.

Con esfuerzo, resistió la urgencia de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Si en los últimos meses había aprendido algo acerca de esta mujer, era que podía escribir una tesis sobre la obstinación. Revelaría lo que quisiera revelar y cuando quisiera hacerlo.

Fue veinte minutos después cuando por fin volvió la cabeza para estudiarlo con una expresión preocupada.

―¿Natsu?.

―Sí.

―Jerall parecía enfadado cuando hablaste con él antes.

De repente Natsu apretó fuertemente los dedos en el volante. Había supuesto que Lucy estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de que ninguno de los huéspedes se le arrastrara hasta al cuello para darse cuenta de la confrontación que tuvo con su compañero vampiro. Parecía que ni siquiera un hotel lleno de vampiros y demonios abandonándose en orgías podían mantenerla distraída.

―No estaba demasiado ansioso por entregar las llaves de su Porsche favorito ―replicó con tono ligero―. Puede ser muy fastidiosamente posesivo con sus juguetes.

―No ―dijo con un categórico movimiento de cabeza―. No te creo.

―Bastante severa, querida ―protestó.

―No quería que me llevaras al aquelarre. ¿Por qué?

Natsu murmuró una maldición en voz baja. Maldito Jerall y su pobre imitación de mamá gallina.

―No pudiste escuchar lo que estábamos diciendo ―intentó fanfarronear inútilmente.

―Sé que estabais discutiendo y que él trataba de convencerte de algo ―le acusó―. Estaba preocupado por lo que te haría el aquelarre, ¿verdad?.

―Jerall siempre ha desconfiado de la magia.

―Natsu, quiero la verdad ―cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, tomando claramente una actitud de no-me-jodas― ¿Te harán daño?.

Se encogió de hombros.

―Me necesitan.

―Te necesitaban, pero ahora todo ha cambiado ―murmuró, llegando demasiado cerca de la verdad―. De hecho, creo que debemos reconsiderar el hecho de buscar a las brujas.

―¿Qué?.

―No quiero que te hagan daño.

Natsu mantuvo una torva mirada en el camino vacío. A pesar del placer que le produjo su preocupación, no quería convertir a esta mujer en una mártir.

―Lucy, no tenemos alternativa.

―Siempre hay alternativas.

Su expresión se endureció ante las suaves palabras.

―No si quieres estar libre del Fénix. Son las únicas capaces de transferir el poder a otro.

Hubo una larga pausa, y Natsu casi se convenció de que había forzado a Lucy a entrar en razón, cuando ella se aclaró la garganta.

―Entonces a lo mejor debería quedármelo.

El coche se echó hacia un lado peligrosamente antes que Natsu pudiera recobrar el dominio de sí mismo. Condenado infierno, la mujer nunca fallaba en cogerlo con la guardia baja. Redujo la velocidad y le lanzó una mirada descontenta.

―No sabes lo que estás diciendo ―gruñó―. No has sido preparada para convertirte en el Cáliz.

―¿Lo fue Mirajane? ―le preguntó alzando las cejas.

Él hizo una mueca cuando recordó a su antigua ama. Aunque Mirajane había sido humana, siempre había creído, de forma arrogante, que estaba por encima de los demás. Algo no sorprendente en la hija de un duque que se consideraba al mismo nivel que su propio Dios. Mirajane había visto el poder y la inmortalidad del Fénix como un derecho más que como un deber.

―Ella sabía en qué se metía ―murmuró.

Lucy estiró la mano para tocar ligeramente su brazo.

―Entonces dime.

Natsu escogió las palabras cuidadosamente. No quería aumentar su miedo, pero por otro lado, tenía que asegurarse de que entendiera meticulosamente por qué era imposible para ella cargar con tanta responsabilidad.

―¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es ser inmortal? ―preguntó finalmente.

―Bueno, puedo imaginarme que hace del seguro de vida una cuestión discutible.

―Lucy ―dijo con voz áspera.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

―Admito que nunca he tenido una razón para darle vueltas a esa idea.

―Significa ver a tu familia y amigos marchitarse y morir mientras permaneces exactamente igual ―le informó bruscamente―. Significa ver la vida pasar sin que nunca te toque. Significa estar completamente sola.

Lucy le ofreció una risa sin humor.

―Mi así llamada familia, podría posar para un cartel de familias disfuncionales. Mi padre nos aterrorizaba y luego nos abandonó, mi madre se emborrachaba tanto que se murió antes de tiempo, y mis hermanos huyeron a Chicago en cuanto pudieron escapar―hubo un breve silencio―. Siempre he tenido que estar sola ―susurró en la oscuridad.

Natsu se sobresaltó.

―Lucy.

Ella inspiró abruptamente, lamentando el breve momento de vulnerabilidad.

―¿Qué más?.

―Siempre serás perseguida ―replicó agudamente, desechando la urgencia de ofrecerle consuelo. Tenía que hacer que recobrara el juicio―. A cada instante, alguien malvado estará planeando tu muerte.

Ella se dio la vuelta en el asiento para mirarlo directamente.

―Pero dijiste que el Fénix está comenzando a ocultarse.

―Lo está, pero siempre están los que poseen suficiente poder o están lo suficientemente desesperados como para rastrearte. Por eso yo estaba encadenado al espíritu, como protección.

Pudo sentir su mirada recorriendo su adusto perfil.

―Entonces tú puedes protegerme.

Natsu se puso tieso y la piel le picó con una repentina oleada de disgusto por sí mismo.

―¿Como protegí a Mirajane? ―gruñó.

―Natsu, no puedes culparte…

―No es cuestión de culpa; es cuestión de conocimiento ―replicó con un tono oscuro―. Condenado infierno, ni siquiera sé qué la mató. Lo que significa que cuanto antes te entregue a las brujas, mejor.

―Natsu…

―No ―giró la cabeza para atravesarla con una mirada feroz―. Debemos hacer esto por el Fénix, Lucy. Debe ser protegido por aquellos que están más preparados para mantenerlo fuera de peligro.

Superada con claridad por su estrategia, Lucy frunció el ceño frustrada antes de tirarse contra el suave cuero del asiento.

―No peleas limpio, ¿sabes?.

Sus labios se curvaron con humor irónico.

―Un vampiro, dulzura, nunca pelea limpio. Sólo peleamos para ganar.

Una hora después, Lucy se abría camino resueltamente entre las malas hierbas que habían crecido en los campos que rodeaban el parque industrial.

Malas hierbas y aborrecibles arbustos de espinas mutantes por energía nuclear, descubrió al parar por enésima vez para intentar salvar sus pantalones de la destrucción. Diablos, nunca le había gustado la naturaleza. Era sucia y estaba llena de espeluznantes criaturas y cosas que la hacían estornudar. Y esta pequeña excursión no hacía que le tomara más cariño. No podía ni imaginar por qué las brujas no habían elegido un local en el centro comercial.

Por supuesto, las hierbas y las espinas eran sólo una pequeña parte de su actual incomodidad, admitió tristemente. Los nudos que retorcían su estómago y la sequedad de su boca eran debidos a las brujas que estaban buscando.

Natsu era inflexible en que ésta era la única opción, pero no estaba muy convencida. Independientemente de sus nobles motivos, había sido testigo de los gritos de piedad de Mirajane cuando ellas habían forzado al poderoso espíritu a entrar en su cuerpo y, peor aún, de su desprecio por Natsu cuando lo habían encadenado con su magia.

¿Podían ser de confianza unas mujeres capaces de semejantes actos?

Sintiendo unas náuseas nerviosas que apretaban su estómago, Lucy se giró para mirar al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Necesitaba urgentemente una distracción si no quería avergonzarse a sí misma huyendo y gritando de terror.

―Si pretendes hacerme perder la cabeza con una caminata a la luz de la luna, Natsu, tengo que decirte que no estoy impresionada ―bromeó con tono tenso.

Girando la cabeza, Natsu emitió una familiar y perversa sonrisa.

―Que vergüenza, querida. Qué puede ser más romántico que una agradable brisa nocturna…

―Perfumada con el rancio hedor de la fábrica.

―O estar rodeado por la belleza de la naturaleza.

―Malas hierbas que raspan y pican, y que me provocarán sarpullidos muy desagradables.

Él se rió ante sus palabras ácidas.

―Por lo menos tienes que admitir que nunca habías tenido un compañero más apuesto, encantador y sexy.

Bueno, él tenía razón, reconoció irónicamente. Ni en sus más salvajes fantasías pudo imaginar que semejante hombre diabólicamente apuesto existiera.

―Quizás ―concedió a regañadientes―. Pero la mayoría de mis citas no vienen completas con un fardo de demonios, monstruos y zombis.

Una ceja salmón se arqueó.

―Bastardos aburridos. Obviamente no entienden el fuerte encanto de una verdadera aventura.

―¿Aventura? ―haciendo una mueca, Lucy aplastó un mosquito de un manotazo―. Una aventura es caminar a través de la Plaza de San Marcos en Venecia, o beber café en un encantador restaurante en París. No abrirse camino a través de un brezal en busca de brujas.

―De hecho, la última vez que intenté disfrutar de un café en París, casi me cortaron la cabeza en la guillotina ―murmuró― ¿Entiendes, querida?, todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

Lucy tropezó al oír la confesión hecha de forma indiferente.

―Buen Dios, ¿podrías parar de hacer eso? ―se quejó.

―¿Qué?.

―Mencionar el pasado de forma tan casual. Y yo que pensaba que era vieja porque recuerdo _Melrose Place._

Él simplemente se rió. Maldita fuera su alma de vampiro.

―Tú fuiste quién sacó el tema de París. Sólo estaba ofreciéndote mi propia experiencia en la ciudad.

Su mirada resbaló sobre el hermoso rostro bañado por la luz de la luna.

―Entonces, ¿estabas en París durante el régimen del terror?

―Por unos pocos e inolvidables meses ―sonrió tristemente―. Te sugiero que lo visites cuando no haya una revolución en proceso.

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Ella en el seductor y sofisticado París? Sí, el día en que le creciesen alas y se tatuase el trasero.

―Lo tendré en cuenta cuando la oportunidad destinada-a-nunca-aparecer ande por aquí.

En las sombras, los ojos como el jade la abrasaron.

―¿Quién sabe lo que te deparará el futuro, querida? Hace unos pocos días no esperabas estar con un vampiro o peleando para salvar al mundo del mal.

―De hecho, me habría parecido mucho más probable que unas lujosas vacaciones en Francia.

Estirando la mano, Natsu le tiró de un rizo que se le había escapado de la trenza.

―Eres demasiado joven para ser tan cínica.

―Soy realista, no cínica ―le corrigió firmemente―. Las vacaciones en París no son para mujeres que ganan el salario mínimo y… ―se calló abruptamente, con los ojos ensanchados por el horror―. ¡Maldito sea el infierno!

Una sutil tensión escoció alrededor de Natsu cuando pasó rápidamente una escrutadora mirada sobre ellos.

―¿Qué ocurre?

―Estoy sin trabajo, y mi alquiler ha vencido.

Hubo un momento de afilado silencio antes de que Natsu inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse de forma poco comprensiva. Frunciendo el ceño, Lucy se puso las manos en las caderas.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Natsu alargó la mano para agarrarle la barbilla con sus delgados dedos.

―Te has convertido en el Cáliz de un poderoso espíritu, te has enfrentado a demonios, y te diriges a ponerte en manos de unas brujas. ¿Y ahora estás preocupada sobre si puedes o no pagar el alquiler?

A Lucy se le estrecharon los ojos ante su diversión.

―Estoy preocupada por pasarme los días empujando un carrito de supermercado por las calles y durmiendo bajo los bancos del parque… posibilidades muy reales que son tan malas como cualquier demonio o bruja.

Él frunció el ceño cuando sus dedos vagaron hasta acariciarle la mejilla.

―¿Piensas que permitiré que te echen a la calle?

Un fuerte dolor le oprimió el corazón. Demasiado pronto, las brujas podrían remover el hechizo y Natsu sería encadenado a otra. ¿Por qué le iba a dedicar él ningún pensamiento?

Eran polos opuestos, en este caso vampiro y mortal.

Más preocupaba de lo que quería admitir al pensar en estar de nuevo completamente sola, Lucy forzó una rígida sonrisa en sus labios.

―Bueno, encerraste a tu antigua amante en un sótano.

―Sólo en defensa propia ―le apretó la cara con los dedos, con una expresión extrañamente sombría―. Prometí que nada te dañaría, Lucy. Nada. Es una promesa que tengo intención de mantener sin importar lo que nos depare el futuro.

Ella se forzó a tragar el nudo que sentía en la garganta cuando sus dedos subieron para cubrirle la mejilla. Por Dios, sabía cómo robarle el corazón a una mujer.

―Natsu ―dijo suavemente.

Natsu dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de su garganta cuando presionó la frente contra la de ella.

―Oh, querida, si tienes algo de piedad en tu corazón, no me mires así. Por lo menos no ahora.

Un oscuro y pecaminoso calor recorrió a Lucy cuando se presionó contra el duro cuerpo de Natsu. Si no se encontraran en un brezal espinoso, o si los demonios no estuvieran persiguiéndolos, o si no hubiera cerca brujas al acecho, lo habría tirado al suelo y hecho lo que le apeteciera con él.

Maldición, la hacía sentirse caliente e incómoda.

Desafortunadamente, ningún deseo podía cambiar su situación, y con un tembloroso suspiro, se forzó a dar un paso hacia atrás.

―Tenemos que encontrar el aquelarre ―dijo con una mueca resignada.

Natsu cerró los ojos brevemente, como si luchara por recuperar el control, antes de levantar la cabeza y recorrer con la mirada el cielo adornado de estrellas.

―Sí, el amanecer llegará pronto. Acabemos con esto.

* * *

 **11 La frase original no se puede traducir exactamente al español. Es "proverbial ships who passed in the night", literalmente "los barcos proverbiales que se cruzan en la noche", que se puede traducir más o menos como: ser polos opuestos, ser extraños, como el día y la noche. Es una cita de un poema de Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, titulado The Theologian's Tale: Elizabeth.**

 _ **Y esto es todo, nos leemos~**_


End file.
